My Little Pony A Strange Visitor To Ponyville
by Sincy-shadow
Summary: a boy wonders what it would be like to be in equestria, what happens when he gets it. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Strange Visitor To Ponyville

-Yes I'm a brony, deal with it, I love the show, just that one though, only friendship is magic, not the others, anyways, this is a self insert fic, there's probably tons of these everywhere, but who cares, each one is very different, anyways, first time trying this one so here goes nothing-

Chapter 1: Graced and Chased

Mondays, god how I hate them, just so annoying to get up early in the morning, especially for me, I have to go to school, at the moment I was wandering the corridors to get to my next and final class, English. Oh I never introduced myself, well my name is Ross Sinclair, I'm sixteen, and I live in Scotland, and right now, I'm at my secondary school, just walking into my English class.

This class annoyed me the most as half the class were idiots and the rest were quite smart, but still, the idiotic half, being the imbeciles that they are, they would always interrupt the teacher and not let any work get done, the final bell rang and as always at the end of the day, we packed up and headed home.

Once I got home, I dropped my bag off in the living room, took my jacket, tie and shoes off and headed up stairs, since my brother was away at his girlfriends for the week then I could listen and watch cartoons on my laptop at full volume and that's exactly what I did, I quickly went onto "youtube" and put in a search for "My little Pony: Friendship is Magic" I looked for the first episode so I could watch it all over again, well, the first season anyways.

After about three episodes, I began thinking, 'I wonder how it would be living there in Ponyville, I mean, everypony there is always nice, and well, I wonder how things would turn out for me living there, I'm sure that it would be fun, yeah there would be trouble but I'm sure everything would turn out alright in the end' just then I turned my laptop off and went downstairs, had something to eat, done my math homework and went back upstairs, I took a shower, dries myself off and went to bed and laid down, by now it was about half ten at night. I looked up to the ceiling and only thought of how life would be in the world of Equestria.

I soon dozed off to sleep soon and then had a very strange dream, it was a pitch black void, but there was a gentle wind blowing from in front of me, I looked around and then at myself, I was fully clothed and I had a bag on my back.

"_I have heard your wish, and I've decided to grant it to you, so be prepared for a hard landing"_ a strong feminine voice echoed, just then I began falling, I looked down and saw a small light that was getting larger and brighter. A few moments later I was enveloped in the light and felt a strong wind hit my face and body. I could barely look down because of the wind hitting my face making my eyes water and making me keep them closed, I could just barely see a small lake or pond right below me.

I tried to look to my left and right, I could only barely see a small town to the right, but there was a vast forest to the left, that included the small lake underneath me. But as I looked to the small lake that was greatly increasing in size and began to look like a loch, I also saw a small cottage not to far from it. I decided if I'm going to fall in the loch then I'll head over to the cottage to find someone that could help.

I then straightened my legs and made so I hit legs first into the loch, a few moments later, I was submerged in water, I swam to the surface of the water and remembered the direction in which the cottage was located. I then swam to the land that was in that direction and once I was ashore I rested for a few minutes.

Once I had my strength back in me I got up again and headed towards the cottage, if I was heading in the right direction anyways. While walking through the forest my clothes had snagged on a few bushes of thorns and had torn slightly.

After a few more minutes of walking a singly thorn tore my shirt and got stuck in my arm, I winced in pain as it started to bleed very slightly. I continued walking until I found a small clearing, I walked over till I heard a small rustle, I looked around quickly, I then quickly noticed a small bush shivering. I walked over to it very cautiously,

"H-hello? Is…is someone there? I…don't know where I am, could you help me?" I said aloud in case it was able to help.

I heard a small yelp and rustling of the leafs and then the bush stopped shaking, I assumed whatever it was had ran away,

"Well I guess I better just stay here, looks safe enough to rest here, I mean I have no idea where I am and I don't know anything about this area" I sad to myself sitting down against a tree.

"I guess I'll stay here for a while, maybe whatever that was will come back, hopefully if possible with help, and hopefully, it **can** help" I said to myself again, I had a small habit of talking to myself, so yeah, presume what you may, but I'm not crazy, just a little bonkers.

As I slowly rested my eyes I heard something from behind me, I quickly got up and because I got up too quickly I got a head rush, my eyes blacked out for a few seconds then it cleared up, I gripped my head as every time that happened it always hurt. I head the rustling again, I looked around and saw another shaking bush this time I could barely see a pair of green eyes looking at me through it.

"Hello? Are you the same person from before?" I asked it gently,

"Um….yes…um…who…who are you? I've never seen you around here before" it replied, in a barely audible voice, it was very timid whatever it was, at least it could talk, I was thankful enough for that.

"Well, my name's Ross…Ross Sinclair, please, could you tell me where I am?" I said in my natural Scottish accent.

"Well, um…this, this place is the Everfree forest, and um-" she said before I cut them off,

"Wait, the Everfree forest, then that means, no way, it just isn't possible, am I…am I in Equestria?" I said talking to myself but loud enough to make whoever it was in the bush squeak, and I had a pretty good idea of who it was, there was no doubt about it, I looked over to the bush, it was shaking more now than before, "Fluttershy?" I said very quietly but still loud enough for her to hear, if it was her anyways.

The bush had now stopped shaking, and the eyes looking at me were wide with wonder,

"H…How…did you know my name?" the voice said, that was it, it was definitely Fluttershy.

"Well, who wouldn't know the element of kindness, and the most caring pony in all of Equestria?" I asked mostly confident.

"It…it's alright if you come out you know, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'd never do that for two reasons, one you're too…well…pretty…and two I'm afraid of what Rainbow Dash would do" I said 'As well as the whole brony community' I thought to myself.

I then sat down, tired from the walking and I also though because of the thorn, it might have been poisonous because I couldn't feel my right arm and the lower half of my legs, a few seconds later I collapsed.

I was barely able to, but still fighting to stay awake, during that time I saw that I was being dragged through the forest, I then heard a creaking, like a wooden door opening, I was then dragged again but this time I was inside a house, most likely Fluttershy's house. I then felt a slight softness beneath me, she had probably put me on her couch. I then felt a slight pinch in my right arm and it was increasing in pain, I was ever so slightly growling at the pain, the pain then dimmed and slowly went away.

I looked down at my arm, the thorn was still there and Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen in my peripheral vision.

"Heh, five minutes in Equestria and I'm already on the verge of unconsciousness" I said to myself aloud, barely able to even hear my own voice.

I then heard a couple bangs, pongs and dings.

"Oh, where is it? I know its around here somewhere" I barely heard Fluttershy said, slightly panicked. "Angel…help me find my bramble thorn remedy, please?" she said again.

A few moments later there was a slight thumping noise, "Oh thank you Angel you found it…I'll give you a nice carrot later" she said softly. There was a popping sound and then all I could feel was pain,

"AGGGGHHHHHHH! GOD THAT HURTS!" I yelled in pain, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, which they did just two seconds later,

"so sorry…but it's the only way to make…sure that…that the wound doesn't get infected...a-after all, those b-bramble thorns are quite dangerous if left alone f-for too long" she said in an even quieter voice, obviously scared from my yelling.

After a few more minutes the pain had lessened and I was no longer writing in pain and my vision had cleared up significantly, but I was still incredibly tired and could hardly move and was just lying still. I looked at my arm, I was glad that the thorn was now removed and the wound bandaged, the blood lightly soaked through after a few minutes and I began to be able to smell it. The smell of blood, my own blood, the smell always interested me, it was odd yet pleasant I never knew why this was but I was always interested in the smell of my own blood, since my first cut, and he next and the next. The smell it was interested me, as well as the taste, it was odd, but I knew it was my own blood so it was fine, as all people do when you get a cut on your hand you suckle it to stop the bleeding and to yourselves it always tastes either odd or good, to me it was always both, it was odd, but I liked it.

I then felt a small tug at my arm, I looked down and saw Fluttershy puling the bandages of to replace them, after a few minutes the dirty blood stained bandages were replaced with clean white ones. They felt better as they were a lot softer and weren't dripping blood, at the moment anyways.

I felt a lot better than I did and the feeling came back to my limbs. Eventually I drifted off slightly for a few hours and after my little nap I was slowly opening my eyes and heard multiple voices, I could recognise them one by one perfectly.

"Hey Fluttershy, you sure this thing's harmless?" a voice with a strong Texan accent said, definitely Applejack,

"Yeah, I've never seen or heard of a creature like this before, and I've looked through all of my books and there's no such creature as this in them" a calm voice said, with the mere mention of books, it had to be Twilight.

"Well if it is dangerous I'll take it down in ten seconds flat" a slightly tomboyish voice said, with the use of that catchphrase, no doubt it was Rainbow Dash,

"I do say, the clothing its wearing is completely tattered, its dreadful, but I have to admit it doesn't have a half bad face on it, it does look rather dashing" a strong feminine voice rang out, with that vocabulary, Rarity.

Just then the door swung open,

"Hey so what's all the-" that's all the high pitched voice said before gasping and running off, Pinkie Pie, no doubt off to plan and put together a welcome party as she does with every new face in town.

"Well I…I'm sure it's as harmless as Angel because…I met it in the Everfree forest and it talked with me…before collapsing that is…and it let me treat its wounds, as you c-can see by the bandages on it" Fluttershy said quietly

"It talked, hmm, was there anything it said that sounded a little strange?" Twilight asked,

"W-well, there was one thing, it…it knew my name somehow" Fluttershy said very uneasily.

"Interesting, very interesting, well, just as a precaution I'll put some minor magical bindings on it" Twilight said, I heard the steps as she walked over, I saw a small flash of light and I couldn't move my hands apart from the other.

I decided that was enough pretending to be asleep, so I faked a slow waking up. I was still tired so that at least worked to my advantage. I let out a long yawn and slowly opened my eyes, as I did I saw all five of the ponies that were talking.

I looked around all of them, each of them staring at me, either afraid, cautious or putting on a brave face, you can tell who is doing what.

I then smiled lightly at them,

"um…hey there" I said nonchalantly. "Well, I can see that I'm graced by the presence of five of the six beautiful elements of harmony" I said

After I said that Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight all blushed lightly, Rainbow Dash however just huffed and turned her head. "What? Don't know how to take a compliment from another species?" I chuckled.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to keep you detained until further notice as we don't entirely know if you're a threat to us or a friend, so just for now let me introduce myself, my name is-" Twilight was saying before I cut her off,

"Twilight Sparkle, the most prized student of princess Celestia, and holder of the element of magic" I said, "And you're Applejack, owner of sweet apple acres, and keeper of the element of honesty, Rarity, the most amazing fashionista in Equestria and keeper of the element of generosity, Fluttershy, the owner of this beautiful cottage, helper of the tiny animals and keeper of the element of kindness, and Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria, the only pony to pull of the sonic rainboom, and keeper of the element of loyalty" I said turning and pointing to each pony as I named them all.

"Yes, you got each one right on the dot, but how did you know who we were?" Twilight asked,

"Well who hasn't heard of the elements of harmony's triumph over Nightmare moon and Discord" I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I guess word does reach far, for something that isn't; as far as I know; from this planet even know about us and our battles, but I never like to brag" Twilight said.

"I know, I heard about the ordeal with Trixie from where I'm from" I said calmly,

"Oh, it almost slipped my mind, where _are_ you from exactly?" Twilight asked,

"Well I'm from another planet, maybe even another dimension, anyways the world I'm from is called Earth" I said like it was no big deal.

"Interesting, so what is your species called?" she asked

"My species is called human, or if you want to be scientific homo-sapiens" I replied.

"And I'm presuming you have a name?" she said calmly smiling slightly

"But of course, my name is Ross Sinclair" I said in a broad Scottish accent.

Most giggled at it, but Rainbow Dash had burst out into a full laughing fit,

"What? There somthin' wrong with the way I pronounce my name?" I asked in the Scottish accent again.

"N-no, nothing wrong at all, its just really funny, b-because you sound like you come from the Haylands" Rainbow Dash burst out.

-A/N: ^ completely made up don't know if it exists but it makes sense, Haylands, Highlands, kinda smart isn't it.-

"Well, I am Scottish, so yeah, I would have that accent about me" I said normally without putting on the accent.

The laughing and giggling had died down then Twilight looked at me with a serious expression,

"Just one more question, how do you know who we are, if you aren't from this world?" she asked,

"Well, its hard to explain at this point, I will tell you, just as soon as I'm able to find nice enough words to explain" I said scratching my chin lightly.

"Ok, well, um, since Fluttershy already treated you and basically found you I guess you'll stay here until further notice, I'll have to send a letter to the princess right away and tell her about you" Twilight said

I then looked over to Fluttershy who was slightly cowering behind Rarity. I only chuckled lightly at this.

"Are you gonna hide from me forever?" I asked jokingly.

Fluttershy squeaked and peaked from behind Rarity to look at me, I looked at her with a kind smile. She looked less scared of me now, but her eyes still showed fear, but just not as much as then began writing a letter to Princess Celestia. I then looked around the room I was in, there was a few tiny huts and a few bird houses, there was even a little mouse hole.

As I looked around more they began to look at me again,

"Hey, what's so interestin' sugar-cube?" Applejack said to me,

"Oh, umm, well just about everything here, I've just never seen so many animal homes in one place before, and the décor in here, is very…cute" I said "It's simple, but it's cute" I added, just then Rarity looked around and looked back at me,

"You know, every time I'm here I try to think of a word that best describes the décor in here, and I could never find an extravagant word to describe it in here, but cute fit's the description, but I guess you could also say it's homely and adorable" she said.

I nodded in agreement,

"Well, I guess I might fit in here after all" I said aloud, but more meaning to myself than the others in the room,

"What makes ya say that sugar-cube?" Applejack asked,

"Well, I just helped Rarity find a simple word to describe Fluttershy's cottage, I have had a few rough idea's on how I'd get more clothes in case I needed any and well, I may not be in perfect health but I'm a decently strengthen guy so I could help around sweet apple acres, that is if you'd let me of course" I said.

"Well, I guess once the Princesses see ya and if they tell us they reckon you're harmless then sure you can" she replied.

I nodded and thought for a second,

"Well, that's good, after all, I'm gonna need some way to repay Fluttershy for helping me, and the rest of you for your kind hospitality" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, n-now you don't have to repay me, I-its quite alright, I…I really don't mi-" Fluttershy said as I cut her off,

"I'm going to repay you weather you like it or not, I am not just going to lay back and let you treat me this nicely without some sort of repayment, I mean, I've…I've had very few people who actually thought of me as friends when I was younger, and well, I'm not going to go into it but I had a pretty bad school life, and I never had many friends, so I'm not going to let you treat me as a friend and not repay you back for helping me out in some sort of way" I said getting quieter as I got into the personal things but back to a normal speaking voice at the end.

They all looked at me with slightly saddened faces, they obviously heard the personal part and felt sorry for me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a few seconds then looked at them, I noticed that Fluttershy was gone, I looked around the room for her and saw nothing resembling her, just as I though she might have left I was greeted from the side by a pair of hooves wrapping around my neck, pale yellow ones. I didn't have to look to know it was Fluttershy.

I then felt her head against mine and her soft mane brush against my face. I closed my eyes and smiled lightly, little did I know I was slightly blushing, a few seconds more I was greeted by another pair of hooves, I opened my eyes to see who it was and saw Applejack, then I was greeted by two more sets from behind, which must've been Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

I felt even warmer in my face now, I must've been blushing like crazy, then I began to feel slightly light headed, the room slowly started spinning and wobbling, the hooves then retreated and I fell off of the couch I was on and blacked out.

A few hours later I woke up with a headache and this time I was on a bed, a really soft bed, the softest I've ever been on. I gripped my head as I raised myself into a sitting position, when I opened my eyes I groaned as the light in the room was immense and a few minutes later my eyes had adjusted and I saw that it wasn't the light but the walls that were crystal white, there were stain glass windows of the mane six along with the two princesses standing side by side.

I looked at my hands and saw that they no longer had the magical bindings on them, I ran my hands through my long hair. I looked around more and saw that the bag that I had with me was sitting on the bedside table, I went over to it and decided to look inside, since I never bothered to look in it when I first got here, I opened it up and saw that it had a few of my clothes inside it as well as three sets of shoes and a few pairs of socks, I also saw a note on top of the clothes, I picked it up and saw that it was written in a very fancy cursive writing.

I looked at it very confused as I could hardly make out most of it but I was able to read the very bottom line clear as day, the bottom line read

'Your's sincerely Princess Celestia'

I then wondered, was it her that brought me here? It might have been, I mean with her being an immortal and with her amount of magic its highly possible, or could it have been Luna and she asked Celestia for help? Well I wouldn't find out just wondering, so I picked out a few clothes that looked pretty fancy. I put on a black and white chequered roll up sleeve shirt, a plain black tie, a black waistcoat, black dress trousers, nice black socks and ankle high black dress shoes.

I looked in the mirror and I looked at myself, my hair was quite greasy, I rummaged through the bag and found a bobble and put my hair in a pony-tail, how ironic, I'm in a world of ponies and I put my hair in a pony-tail. I checked myself in the mirror again. I now looked a little more presentable to the princesses.

Just as I turned around I heard a knocking at the door, I looked at it,

"Yes? Who is it?" I said loud enough for them to hear me whoever it was,

"It's Twilight, can I come in?" I heard the reply,

"Of course, the door's unlocked…I think?" I said back.

A few seconds later there was a purple aura around the door as it opened and closed behind her, she then saw me and blushed,

"Well, don't you look…charming" she said looking around,

"You can't find the right word can you?" I asked looking at her,

"H-how can you tell?" she replied, I pointed down to her hoof and she saw it was just going back and forth on the floor,

"Well there's that, the fact that you're blushing; cute by the way, and also your eyes were kinda searching the room like you were hoping the answer would come to you" I said walking over to her, "So, do I look presentable to them?" I asked an obvious tone of nervousness to my voice.

She made a full turn gesture with her hoof, I raised my arms and gave a slow full turn. She then though for a moment and nodded. "Ok, that's good, I don't want to be presented to the princesses and look like a slob, I may not dress like this often but I do try when it's needed" I said with a sigh.

"Well then, if you're ready, lets go" she said turning to the door opening it magically, she walked out and I followed. I then looked at her, I saw that even though I'm about six foot one, Twilight was just about up to my chest in height.

After quite a lot of turns and going up a few sets of stairs, we arrived at a set of huge golden double doors with a design of the two royal sisters circling the sun and moon. As I admired the design I hadn't noticed that Twilight had opened the door and was waiting for me, she coughed and got my attention,

"Sorry" I said chuckling, I then followed her inside.

The hall we were in was immaculate, a lengthily red velvet rug going up and down the length of the hall and it had a gold trimming on the edge of it. There were the stain glass windows that depicted the defeat of Nightmare Moon, as well as Discord. I then looked towards the thrones and saw the two princesses in all their beauty and glory, once we got close enough Twilight had bowed so I did the same as I got down on one knee.

I then heard two sets hoof steps, they stopped in front of me, and began to circle me. At this point I felt incredibly nervous but as I tried very hard not to show it, I still couldn't help but shiver knowing I was being watched and judged by the highest powers in all of Equestria.

They stopped and I felt a sway in the wind, even though there wasn't any windows open in here,

"Twilight, you may rise" I heard a voice the was clearly Celestia with the mothering tone in it.

"Twilight Sparkle, we have made our judgement on this new creature" I heard a second voice call out, clearly Luna as it had a certain tone of authority to it, but also an undertone of shyness.

"And what is your judgement Princesses?" Twilight asked,

"We have decided that he is harmless, but as he is from a world that we have been watching carefully, he is the one that we chose to come here, so…Ross, could you please rise?" I heard Celestia say, so I slowly risen to my feet, slightly stumbling as the blood rushed to my head and my legs were slightly numb.

I then felt a warmness on my back keeping me up, it was as tall as or bigger than me. I stood there for a second letting my head clear before standing up straight and turning around, there I saw Princess Luna who was just as tall as me, if not taller by an inch or so.

I then felt my face heat up and I bowed quickly,

"S-sorry for leaning on you Princess Lu-" I said before I was cut of by her giggling,

"Oh please, you needn't be so formal around us, Tia and myself have been watching you for a few months, so please just call me Luna, or Lulu if you like" Luna said as she smiled at me. I was slightly confused at this,

"And, you can call me Tia, Cel or just Celestia if you like" Celestia said walking up beside her.

I looked over to Twilight with a look of shock which she returned. I then looked back to the princesses, still clearly shocked by the look on my face. I was even more confused when they giggle at me.

"I think he's still not up to speed yet Lulu" Celestia said,

"As do I" Luna replied walking up to me and embracing me in a hug, making me blush, "Ross, as I have said already, Celestia and myself have been watching you for quite a while now so we know near every one of your hopes, dreams, and we also know about your needs, wants, as well as your troubles and sorrows, so we will help you to adjust to this world, we saw that you were mostly miserable in that world. So I asked Tia to bring you here, in hopes that you would be happier, and also so that while Tia was away then I would…have someone to maybe…keep me company?" Luna said getting shyer towards the end.

I then lifted my arms till they were just floating over her neck and mane,

"M-may I?" I said, she nodded lightly and I held her in a gentle hug, feeling more welcome now that anywhere else. I was happy, happier than I have ever been. So much that I started crying.

Even if I was or partially was a complete stranger they were welcoming me like I was family,

"Well if it was you two that brought me here then that would explain the note in the bag" I said releasing Luna and wiping my tears away.

"Oh, yes, quite sorry about that, even though we were watching you I forgot you had trouble with reading cursive" Celestia said,

"Don't worry about it, really, I could make out your signature but that's about it, but yeah, I do have quite a lot of trouble reading that well done and elegant cursive" I replied still wiping my tears away.

Twilight then walked up to us,

"Um, I'm a little confused here? Could one of you enlighten me with the situation here?" she asked trying to be polite but still firm about wanting answers.

"Oh, sorry Twilight, but this human was brought to Equestria by us, as we thought that him being here would be better in his world, as while we have been watching him, we've saw that his world is troubled with war and well lets just say he didn't think he really had a good life, and well he was always sulking and was pretty much all round miserable but Luna and myself thought that if we brought him here then he would stop that and start to be happy, and seeing the result of him seeing us and hugging Luna then I would suggest he's already very happy" Celestia replied to her giggling at the sight of me.

I then looked at Luna, I smiled,

"Thank you, so very much" I said then quickly pecked her on the cheek, and walked over to Celestia, I tapped her shoulder very gently. She turned to face me and lowered her head to my level,

"Yes, what is it?" she asked me, I then wrapped my arms around her neck,

"Thank you, thank you so much" I said and pecked her on the cheek like I did with Luna, "I realise I may not be exactly allowed to do that but I'm just so happy, that I'm actually here, in Equestria, I just can't thank you enough" I said as I bowed very quickly to her and then walked over to Luna, "Sorry for kissing you there, I just couldn't contain my happiness" I said and bowed again.

I then looked up to see Luna looking me dead in the eye with a slightly angry look on her face, I then closed my eyes in fear of what she might do, I then felt a soft pair of lips grace my check, I opened my eyes to see Luna kissing my cheek. After she removed her lips from my face I then lit up like a Christmas tree and fell on my side, utterly confused, but at the same time happy.

I then saw a faint white aura surround my body as I was lifted up and onto my feet over by Celestia, who also gave me a small peck on the cheek, now I was as red as a tomato and was even more confused now that before,

"Wha-why?….ok…try and calm down…ok, one, can either of you tell me what just happened? Because I can't make heads or tails of this situation?" I said talking a few deep breaths.

The two princesses then looked at each other and giggled, this confused me even more,

"Well, Ross, we said that we have been watching you, so we know what you can get like sometimes, even your most inner thoughts, so we know that when you're extremely happy you can't help that, we know, so there is no need to worry about giving us small pecks on the cheeks, after all, in the older years when your world was like ours was it not complimentary to greet princesses with a kiss on the hand? Well if you were a prince that is, oh, I'm getting off topic, what I'm saying is that we know how your emotions sometimes get the better of you" Luna said walking over to me.

"Ok, now that, that little issue is cleared up, what am I exactly going to be doing here? Is there anything I'm required to do? Or anything that will have to be done in future?" I asked them, Celestia had a look like she was giving an answer a lot of thought,

"Well there's nothing that you would **need** to do per say, but, now that I think about it, you will need to get a job, a house and find some town to live in…hmm…well I suggest that you stay in Canterlot for a while, as I'm going to be away for a few weeks and well, my little Lulu here will need the company" Celestia said, "although when I return, I will have you reside in Ponyville with Twilight until you find an available house or build one" She added. I didn't have to give it a second thought or even think about it,

"Well I'll do as you wish, I'll stay with Prin-" I was saying before I got a chill up my spine, I turned and noticed that Luna was giving me a very firms stare, I coughed, "I mean L-Luna and keep her company till you return" I said, with the obvious tone of nervousness in my voice.

I then heard a tiny giggle come from behind me, it had to be Luna, because Twilight and Celestia were in front of me. Twilight was holding in her laughter and Celestia was barely snickering.

"Ok, just laugh it up, yes, I'm intimidated, then again who wouldn't be when somepony has a near unlimited amount of power, especially when they've had over two thousand years to practice using that magic, I mean really, she can do near enough anything with that power" I said crossing my arms and blushing lightly.

I then felt Luna's hoof on my back, I turned to look at her but as I did, I noticed that her face was just an inch away from mine. I just looked into her light blue eyes, and she stared back into my aqua ones. There was a cough that snapped us from our daze and I quickly shuffled a few feet away from Luna an immense blush on my face.

Celestia then chuckled,

"Well if you two love birds are quite done we have some important business to attend to" she said, making me blush even more, so much so that I was as crimson as a red delicious apple.

"Well, what business would that be sister? I don't remember having any appointments today and I don't think there are any court matters to attend to" Luna said,

"Well, for one, we have to introduce our friend to the community and he is going to join us here in the Canterlot castle, and have his own personal chambers, and we have to induct him, if he is to be a prince, don't think I didn't hear what you said when he was brought in Lulu, I heard you say that you thought he was cute" Celestia said with a smirk as well as a giggle. Hearing that, I thought it was impossible to blush anymore, I was wrong, I felt my face heat up even more.

'At this rate I'll faint if they make me blush any more' I thought to myself,

"Ok, enough fun and teasing, if we make him blush anymore he'll surely faint, I mean look at him, he blushing redder than Big Macintosh when he get's caught playing with Twilights 'Smarty pants' doll by his sisters" Celestia said making me burst out in laughter.

I then thought about it more and laughed harder and harder until I fell on my back. After a few seconds I had no breath to laugh with as I just began to wheeze I couldn't breath properly and began to cough and choke. Luna noticed this and began to pat my back lightly,

"Please, calm down, you'll laugh yourself to death if you keep this up, or do you want Tia to embarrass you more?" Luna said looking over to Celestia, "Or do you want me to tell the two of them about some of your secrets?" She whispered in my ear, which shut me right up, I looked her dead in the eye, with a look that says 'please, don't ever do that' except the extremely worried version.

She noticed this and mouthed 'I promise I wont' I nodded and smiled.

"Well, now that, that laughing fit is over, as well as my blush fest, then what now about making me a prince? And also, you think I'm cute?" I said, the first question directed at Celestia and the second towards Luna.

"Well yes, if we make you a prince then people will be more welcome to you, and will be more comfortable around you as they would know that you are related to me by royalty and they may obey your commands so be careful what you say around them, they will be extremely critical once they are informed that you are a prince" Celestia replied,

"Well I suppose it wont be too bad, I mean, as long as they don't scream in fear when they see me then yeah, that'd be great" I said looking toward Celestia,

"A-and y-yes, I do think you are rather cute, but when you're dressed like that, I find it hard to not admire your figure" she said blushing and turning her head away from me, I then blushed realising that when she was behind me she could've been checking me out, I walked over to her very stiffly and turned he head toward me,

"I…I find it pretty hard not to do that same towards you, I…I mean, you are pretty attractive, and you have a certain aura around you that makes you rather eye catching, I think its your mane, I mean it looks like a beautiful star lit night and personally, I find the night much more beautiful than the day" I whispered in her ear getting quieter at the end. I pulled my head back and saw that she was a deep shade of blue, as her blush intensified.

I smiled weakly at her as I blushed again. I then mouthed 'I mean that in both senses of the phrase' I very nervously shifted in place, as Luna blushed even more. Celestia looked over to me and had a very mischievous smirk on her face, I knew that smirk, it was the 'you like her' smirk. I scratched the back of my head nervously as I shifted from foot to foot.

I then noticed Celestia starting to walk up to me, she stopped in front of me, I looked at her and she had a warm welcoming smile on her face, I slightly smiled at her, blushing and glancing over at Luna, catching her glancing at me I blushed and turned away.

I looked at Twilight and she was just confused as to what was happening.

"Well, if we are wanting to get you inducted and become a prince then we better get to it, after all we don't want Luna to miss it, since it's nearly time for her to raise the moon, and I doubt you would want her to miss it either" Celestia said in a way that sounded teasing.

"W-well yeah, l-lets go, I…really just want to get this "princing" thing over and done with, I mean, I'm really not one for big ceremonies and I'm not a fan of over stretched services" I said worrying about it the entire time.

"Very well then, follow me and we'll get it out in the quickest way possible" Celestia said walking toward the door, I followed a few feet behind her and Luna and Twilight beside me.

After about twenty minutes we reached a large set of doors, smaller than the throne room doors but still rather large looking. We walked through them and inside the room was a large amount of papers and books, I guessed that this was some type of filing room.

Celestia's horn lit up a dull white, and a single piece of paper poofed out of thin air in front of her. A quill then floated over to her and she wrote her name in cursive writing, she looked over to Luna, she walked forward and grabbed the quill in her dark blue magic and wrote her name in cursive, the paper then floated over to me, I looked at it, it was like a form of consent to become a member of the royal family, I grabbed the piece of paper, the quill floated over and I grabbed that as well, it felt odd holding a quill, it was very thin and the feather was very ticklish on the webbing between my thumb and index finger on my left hand (yes, I'm a lefty) I then looked at where I was to sign there was a dotted line with an X next to it, I assumed there so I quickly signed my name there and the paper was quickly yanked from me and Celestia looked at it and smiled over at me.

"Well, Welcome to royalty, prince Ross Sinclair of Equestria" she said and looked over to Luna, "Well Lulu, looks like you have someone to show around Canterlot as well as the castle" she added looking toward her sister.

"You are quite right sister, he will have to familiarise himself with the castles workings and also with the structure of the town so he can walk around by himself without having one of us constantly holding his hand like a little filly" Luna said giggling at the end.

I smiled at this, her laughter seemed to sound enchanting. It made me happy to hear her laugh. I chuckled slightly and as the three were walking out of the doors I followed behind by a few steps.

As we were walking through the castle Celestia disappeared down a corridor most likely to attend to her own matters, I returned my attention to Luna and Twilight. The seemed to be using the ability that girls use, you know, where they're able to communicate so fast that you'd have to record it and play it in slow motion to hear what they were talking about. As you know when girls talk like that it just seems like a bundle of high pitched squeaks to someone who wasn't used to it, well, girls will be girls.

I then began to drift off into my own world as I zoned out and kept following the two, I thought about how I would be getting home, if I wanted to at all, or if it was needed. I then thought about how I'm going to adjust to the diets, it wouldn't be too hard, I could eat noodles, rice, pasta, toast or apples when I come to think about it, I haven't had anything to eat since I got here. As if on queue my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Well, certainly seems like someone is hungry?" Luna said slightly turning her head to look at me,

"S-sorry about that, I haven't had anything since I got here" I said slightly embarrassed,

"Well, lets go to the dining hall, I'm sure we can get something for you to eat there, which reminds me, what can you e-" Luna was saying before I cute her off quickly,

"noodles, rice, all fruits, pasta and toast, those I think will be all I'm able to eat here, since you know of my species natural omnivorality" I said.

As I said that, I saw Twilights face scrunch up,

"I'm guessing you left that part out when talking about me?" I said in a very quiet tone, Luna only nodded at this.

"Oh well, it would've happened anyways, so lets just get by it and go have something to eat" I said walking forward in front of the two, I turned to face them, "besides, I'm just gonna have to get used to the diet here, I'm sure I'll be fine, so Luna, if you could please guide me to the dining hall?" I said, she nodded and continued walking forwards, I followed and Twilight slowly followed behind me.

After a few more minutes we arrived at a huge hall, tables scattered around the hall, dressed with red velvet tablecloths. We walked over to a window side table, I looked around the room paying more attention to my surroundings, I saw that I was being starred upon. There were probably hundreds of sets of eyes, all just staring at me. I began to feel very uncomfortable like anyone would, but so uncomfortable that I hid my face in my knees which were now up to my chest level.

Luna noticed this and looked around, she noticed everyone was staring at me,

"Its rude to stare!" she yelled in her royal Canterlot voice. They all averted their eyes and I felt that, I looked up from my knees and looked at Luna, se looked at me with kind eyes,

"Th-thanks, I…I'm actually afraid of being stared at by the way, so if I know someone is staring at me then I will cower" I said looking at her with very timid eyes, "well, not someone, more or less a group of ponies in this case more than say, fifteen" I said looking around doing a quick head count. "But if it were more than say thirty I would probably run away, screaming, and probably smack my head on a wall a few times…until I bled from my forehead" I added twiddling my index fingers, and looking down.

"Well, I'll be sure to shield you from their eyes if that ever happens, and I'm sure Twilight will help you as well, if for some reason I'm not around" Luna said moving her seat closer to mine and wrapping me in one of her wings. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, all I could see was her eyes, those were what had captured my attention the most, those wonderful pools of teal, so mysterious yet so warm, I quickly turned away realising I was blushing again.

I then saw that a waiter had dropped off three menus, I quickly grabbed one and opened it and began to browse what they had that I would like. I skimmed over it finding few things that I would like, so I would order what I would be able to eat.

I waved over a waiter,

"Yes, I'm ready to order, I would like a bowl of boiled white rice, with a side of toast and a little bit of butter please?" I said to him, he nodded jotting everything down, Luna and Twilight ordered after I had and we gave the waiter our menus and he disappeared behind a set of double doors leading to the kitchen no doubt.

After a few minutes of waiting, the waiter pony had pushed out a cart with three covered trays, the trays floated onto the table and uncovered each and put the covers on the underside of the cart. Pushing it away, he pushed the cart back into the kitchen.

I look around for cutlery to eat the rice with, unfortunately there wasn't any,

"Is there something wrong? You look distraught?" Twilight asked, Luna looked over to me,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you normally use cutlery when eating" she said, I looked around I saw nothing that would help me, but then I saw that the napkins were wrapped around thin sticks, I took one from mine and another from Twilights.

I then used them as makeshift chopsticks and started eating my rice, I ate my buttered toast like any other person would normally. Luna and Twilight looked at me in awe, I was getting slightly embarrassed by them looking at me the way they did,

"W-what? I-is there something on my face?" I asked, I put down my makeshift chopsticks, grabbed my napkin and quickly rubbed my face all over. I looked at the napkin, there was nothing on it. I looked at Twilight and Luna, "Could you please stop staring, I'm getting a little creeped out, and also a little worried" I said, I picked up my 'chopsticks' and finished the rest of my rice.

I was full, that much I was sure of. I looked to Twilight and Luna, both had finished their food as well. After a few minutes the same waiter had come over,

"Now, would you like the bill or something for dessert?" he asked, Luna replied for all of us,

"Just the bill please, we wouldn't be able to eat another bite" she said, the waiter nodded and headed off to a small window received a slip of paper, came back over and placed it on our table. I slowly turned it over,

"Um…is twenty-five bit's a lot?" I asked them, Luna looked at me and shrugged, I then looked, at what had cost the most, to me it looked like everything cost the same, except from the toast that had only cost three bits, but everything else had cost seven bits.

I looked down slightly, ashamed of myself that I had cost the most. I get easily upset over trivial things so this was nothing new to me. I heard a few clinks and looked up to see Twilight and Luna placing the proper amount of bits plus a tip. We then got up and left, while we were walking Luna had come up to me,

"You don't have to feel so bad, I know you're upset that your meal had cost the most, but do remember, you are our guest here so we are the ones who are going to treat you to everything that you'll need, and furthermore" she said before I was lifted up in a barrier of blue magical aura, "do look at me when I'm talking to you, it's rude not to look at somepony when they're talking to you" she said holding my face towards hers.

When I looked in her eyes, I felt my cheeks fluster, I was now blushing. She then put me down beside her and continued walking,

"So I assume you would like to go back to your room and call it a day?" Twilight asked a few paces ahead of us,

"Yeah, I would if it's not too much trouble?" I replied,

"Of course it isn't, I'll show you to your room, that is if you can't remember your way there yourself?" Twilight said turning around to face me, I nodded,

"Please? I mean, I did just get here, and you two know these halls much better than I do" I said casually, Twilight nodded and began walking ahead of me again.

"Um, Twilight? If you could, would you first escort myself and Ross to my chambers, after that you can take him to his room, please?" Luna asked her, still standing beside me,

"Well, of course Princess Luna, I mean, I am your sisters student so I would be obligated to do what you ask of me, as long as its decent" Twilight said, changing her path, me and Luna still in tow.

A few minutes passed and we were outside of what looked to be Luna's chamber doors, there were a beautiful ebony toned wood with intricate designs and what looked to be a symbol of the moon in the centre splitting the two doors. As Luna walked forward her horn glowed lightly and the doors opened slightly,

"Well, this is farewell until tomorrow, Ross, I'll send one of my assistants to wake you up in the morning so we can enjoy breakfast together" Luna said entering her room and closing the doors behind her.

"Well, I guess I better show you back to your room then Ross" Twilight said as she started walking again, I took a few leaps to catch up with her as I was still admiring the door to Luna's room,

"Do they both have doors like that, the Princesses I mean?" I asked Twilight,

"Yes, of course, but obviously Celestia's is different, her doors are made of a Golden timber, with different designs, yet still akin to the one's one Luna's door, but as Celestia represents the sun, there's a design of a sun on the door, and on Luna's as you saw was a moon" Twilight "Why'd you ask might I say?" she asked me,

"Oh, no reason, it's just that the designs on it were done with impeccable craftsmanship, and I couldn't help but wonder, I mean, if I ever see Celestia's door I'm sure it'll be a sight to behold" I said quite casually.

After a few minutes of silence we arrived at my room,

"Thanks Twilight, I look forward to spending more time with you and the other five down in Ponyville" I said giving a calm smile,

"Well, I'm sure you'll be seeing the others very soon, I'll send each of them a letter telling them to come up to Canterlot, if you want that is?" she replied, I nodded,

"That'd be great Twilight, thanks, maybe here, I'll have more friends than I did on my world" I said chuckling at the end, "I guess I'll maybe see you tomorrow then?" I asked,

"Yeah, I mean, you're probably going to get lost in these halls without an escort so I think it'd be wise if it was someone you trusted or a guard, rather than a stranger" she replied,

"Ok then, I'll see you round Twilight" I said, smiling as I walked through the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind me I took out the bobble in my hair and started undoing my waistcoat and tie, once they were off I folded then neatly and placed them on the nightstand, I then began to take of my shirt when I heard a knock at the door,

"Yes? Who is it?" I shouted just loud enough to go to the other side of the door,

"It's Celestia, may I come in?" I heard them reply,

"Of course, Celestia, it may be my room, but it's your castle, you can come in anytime you want" I said walking over and opening the door, as soon as I did, I saw Celestia standing there with the light motherly smile she always has, she then walked in and turned to look at me,

"So, that's what you look like without your hair tied up?" she said with a slight giggle,

"Yeah, I know, it's extremely curly" I replied with a then used her magic to close the door behind me,

"Now, I've come here to tell you that I'll be away on business to Fillydelphia, and I want you and Luna to take care of any business that may come up in my place, I'll be gone for roughly…two weeks, I've come to you first as while I'm gone you'll be taking my place in court during the day here in Canterlot, I just wanted to see if you would be alright with that?" she said with a calm look on her face.

"W-well, um…I wouldn't really know what to do, I mean, you and Luna have watched me, so you know my limits and capabilities…so yeah, I doubt I'd be able to do it, over time I'd maybe get used to it but, for the first few days I wouldn't have a clue, so either you or Luna would have to fill me in on the details, and since you're going away, pretty soon I'm guessing, then it'd have to be Luna" I said to her, giving a heavy sigh at the end, "I guess I'll have to ask Luna in the morning, with her being the princess of the night I'd expect her to sleep through the day and wake up about seven-ish so she could raise the moon at a proper time, either way I guess I'm fine with it, well, anyway, yeah I'll do it, I guess I'll see you in two weeks Celly" I said, giving off a long yawn, realising how tired I was.

I walked over to my bed and climbed in undressing myself from under the quilt and folding each article of clothing and placing it on the nightstand, "Goodnight Celly" I said yawning again and laying my head on the pillows which felt like big puffy fluff balls, warm, cosy and very comfortable. In my dazed and very sleepy state, I saw that Celestia was slowly walking over to me, she leaned down her head and gave me a small peck on the cheek,

"Goodnight Ross, sweet dreams and good luck tomorrow" she said in the soft motherly voice that she normally uses on Twilight and the others.

I heard the door open and close, the light in the room slowly dimmed down and the walls and ceiling began to sparkle like stars in the darkness, it made me much more calm, and much more appreciative for the princesses for giving me this room, slowly the darkness began to consume me and I was soon drifting off to sleep.

(3rd person)

Once I was asleep, the door crept open slightly, a head poked through and quickly looked around the room, the then spotted where I lay in my bed sleeping more comfortable than ever before. The door opened slightly wider and the dark figure slowly crept into the room.

Very quietly, they made their way over to me in my bed,

"Heheheh, this was far too easy, no guards, no princesses, no-" the figure said before I cut him off.

(1st person)

"No-one to help you escape" I said sitting up and facing them,

"Damn, I thought as much, oh well, there's no-one to help you either, heheheh" it said again, it was an oddly dark voice, but as I looked at it, I say that the figure was actually a very dark coloured unicorn, both its mane and fur were black, but it's eyes were a piercing shade of red, blood red that is.

The unicorn stood at a readied stance and pointed his horn towards me, it glowed at slight red, at the tip of the horn a small red flame stood. I quickly grabbed my trousers and a pair of socks, the unicorn then launched the flame at me, I dived behind my bed and put them on as quick as I could.

As soon as they were on I stood up and face the unicorn again,

"So, can you tell me why you're attacking me?" I asked looking toward him and glaring fiercely,

"No, sorry, but it'll tell you on your death bed, I'll give you that much as you'll be getting your dying will read out soon enough, now die!" the unicorn yelled, again he fired a burst of flame at me, luckily the socks I was wearing were new and the floors were smelling of wax, so that combo means that to me the floor is really slippery. So I slid across the floor dodging his small bursts of flame.

Very luckily I got behind him and was successful in getting out the door before it was burned to cinders. I started running down the halls looking for anyone that could help me, while I was running I could hear the clopping of hooves behind me, I looked back to see the unicorn following me readying a larger flame now, roughly the size of a basketball, the smaller flames were about the size of a fist.

I faced forward again, running faster as I was in real danger,

"STOP RUNNING! THIS IS INEVITABLE!" the unicorn yelled,

"It might be inevitable but it doesn't mean I can't avoid it at this moment in time!" I yelled back, just as I did he had launched the flame at me, I felt the heat from it growing closer. I managed to duck out of its path as I only barely saw the flame from the corner of my eye.

I kept running down the hallways not knowing where I was going, hoping to find someone that could help me and or protect me from whoever this unicorn was.

As I turned down a few more corridors I began to recognise this one in particular by the set of ebony doors at the end, I smiled knowing that, those were Luna's doors, if I could reach those then I'd be safe, with my spirits up I could feel myself gaining a bit more speed,

"LUNA!" I yelled, after I did I lost a bit of my breath and accidentally tripped over my own feet, began to tumble and roll, and lastly slide over to her door.

Although I never felt myself hit the door, I was stopped by something big and really fluffy, I sat up and looked to see a very frizzy maned and poofy Luna,

"Ugh, what's so wrong that you have to wake me up this late in the night?" she asked, but then she looked behind me and saw the unicorn,

"Ross, I would recommend you cover you ears, I doubt you'd be able to handle the royal Canterlot voice" she said, I did as told and very tightly at that, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CASTLE!" Luna yelled, using the royal Canterlot voice, which echoed through the halls making various ornaments and vases shake, she also used her magic to smooth out her mane and fur at the same time,

"You don't need to know who I am, but what I'm here for is to eliminate this thing, it does not belong in this world" the unicorn said, again charging up another red flame, but before he was able to fire it he was wrapped in a golden aura of magic energy.

I looked behind him to see Ceslestia with her horn aglow,

"CELLY!" I yelled in happily, I was glad as now that Celestia took him by surprise then he couldn't do a thing, but I was wrong, the was a strong flash of red light and he was gone, he must've used a teleportation spell.

Celestia came running over to me and Luna,

"What happened here?" she asked me,

"I don't have the slightest clue, just there I was sleeping soundly then that unicorn sneaks in my room and starts firing off fireballs at me, actually trying to kill me, so I did what I could, run as fast as I could and hope to find either guards, you or Luna" I replied trying to catch my breath little as my heart was pounding against my chest hard, so much so that it looked like it was beating through my chest as the left side of my chest was pulsing at the same beat as my heart.

"Well, it seems like we're going to have to buff up security around your room R-" Luna was saying before I interrupted,

"Yeah, about the room, it's kinda scorched all over" I said rather saddened by it,

"Oh, well, I'm sure we can find a replacement room for you?" Luna said,

"Actually Lulu, that was the only other room we had prepared, all the other rooms are being used for storage of magical artefacts" Celestia said, sighing at the end,

"Oh, well, that's quite annoying, that means that you wont have anywhere to sleep tonight" Luna said saddened by this.

"W-well I'm sure I can just sleep on a couch somewhere as long as I have a pillow, a quilt and I'm comfy I can sleep anywhere" I said trying to raise their spirits, Luna shook her head in frustration,

"No, I won't stand for a prince that has just got here to sleep on an uncomfortable couch, out in the open none the less, what if that unicorn comes back, only me, Tia or Twilight would be able to protect you, and since Tia is going away tomorrow she will need her rest to bear the journey" Luna said, "And to protect you one of us would need to be close so tonight, you'll sleep in my room" Luna said, which in turn made my face light up like a red Christmas light.

I heard a light giggling,

"Lulu, you're doing it again" Celestia said, giggling away,

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything bad by wanting to protect him am I?" Luna replied,

"Lulu, look at his face, you're making him embarrassed, and awfully nervous, I mean after watching him this whole time you know how he, along with any other male would feel if a girl: you, invited a boy: him, to sleep in her room?" Celestia said, still giggling, after a few moments of thought Luna looked shocked and like me blushed in embarrassment.

"U-um, n-n-not that there's anything wrong with sleeping in your room Luna, but I…I don't think I'd be able to get to sleep easily knowing there was a girl in the room, and I'm quite shook up about these turn of events, I mean, even thinking about it, I would never have thought there was a pony actually wanting to kill someone or somepony" I said, the blush in my face dying down very slightly,

"You are right, but we must make sure you are protected at all times from anyone who may wish to harm you, so tonight you will sleep in my room, however embarrassing it may be, one of us has to be around you in case it happens again, well you go and get some sleep Tia, Ross, you go in, I'll be in, in a second" Luna said, after she did, Celestia disappeared in a small flash of white, I turned around and walked into Luna's room, I was just like my room in the dark, pitch black but with small white dots imitating stars, I was more at ease like in a room like this.

A few seconds later Luna came into the room closing the door behind her and locking it from our side,

"Just a small precaution" she said, yawning lightly, I looked around the room, paying a bit more attention to the decorations, and the thing that caught my attention most was her bed, it was like a double, double queen sized bed, it was absolutely huge. So much so that my jaw had dropped.

"Well, what do you think of my room?" she asked, she giggled lightly when she looked at me,

"I…I've never seen a room quite like this before, it's…it's beautiful" I said,

"Well, a Princess has have a beautiful room right?" she giggled,

"Well yes, but it still doesn't surpass your beauty" I said, quickly clamping my hand over my mouth, 'oh god, I've just dug my own grave with that one' I thought to myself.

To my surprise, Luna just blushed lightly and giggled,

"Well thank you for the compliment" she said walking slowly over to her bed, a few moments passed, Luna had gotten into her bed and looked over to me, "Well? Come on in, I assure you this bed is much more comfier than the one that was in your room" she said patting a patch of bed next to her.

"Um…y-you do know I have to get undressed? I m-mean you've been watching me in my world so you know that right?" I said yet again blushing a scarlet red, she nodded and faced the other way, I quickly got undressed down to my boxers and quickly jumped in the bed pulling the quilt over me."So am I allowed to turn back around now?" Luna asked, not waiting for an answer she turned around to face me, she blushed a little as my torso was still exposed, she giggled lightly,

"Well I'm glad one of us isn't embarrassed" I said jokingly towards Luna, again she giggled.

Then to my utter surprise she moved close to me, enough so, that she was practically rubbing up against my left arm. Also again causing me to become more embarrassed and blush a crimson red.

"Well, goodnight Ross, have sweet dreams" Luna said, I turned my head to face her but little did I know that she was leaning in to kiss my cheek, and with me turning my head I accidentally kissed her on the lips.

My reaction to this was very slow, but once I realised what I had just done my eyes widened in shock, I actually jumped out of the bed yelled a little and fell to the floor back first, smacking the back of my head against the hard ground and knocking me out.

(3rd person)

Luna moved over to the edge of the bed blushing incredibly, looking at my unconscious body.

She then used her magic to move my body back onto the bed and under the quilt.

"Well, you're asleep, in a manner, but still, you'll hopefully have good dreams…especially with that memory in your head" Luna whispered quietly to herself leaning over to me and gently kissing my cheek.

She then shuffled a little closer to me, wrapping one of her wings over my torso, then slowly but surely drifted off into her own slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Friendship is magic: A Strange Visitor To Ponyville

Chapter 2: An odd presence and Fond memories

(1st person)

I awoke in the morning with a sore head and the odd feeling that something was leaning on my chest, I looked down and saw Luna's head resting on my chest, my mind panicked for a few seconds but then remembered the events of the day before, everything from meeting Fluttershy to accidentally kissing Luna on the lips, when my I remembered that I blushed intensely.

I looked around and saw my trousers and socks from the previous night, I thought about my options, I could either risk waking Luna and get up and get dressed, or I could wait patiently for Luna to wake up, I decided to got with the latter.

It was a few minutes before I head Luna stir, I looked down to her and I saw one of her eyes open half,

"Morning" she said a slight smile on her face,

"Morning Luna" I replied, the blush still visible on my face, she noticed this,

"Remembering last night?" she asked, giggling very softly,

"Y-yeah…I…I'm sorry for that by the way, I'm really sorry" I said incredibly nervous about what her reply would be, I was also very ashamed of myself,

"Oh, well, don't worry about it, it's perfectly fine, after all, I mean, I'm not saying it would never happen but I knew it was a present danger when you got in the bed with me" she replied

"O-ok, well I'm glad you forgive me for that" I said, I raised my right hand and pressed my index and middle finger against my lips "T-they were so soft" I whispered to myself,

"What was that?" she asked stretching her neck, I panicked slightly,

"N-nothing" I replied quickly, I then stretched out my arms and back, cracking my back in the process.

I sigh with content as my back cracks all the way up my spine, with each crack I see Luna make a slightly disgusted yet intrigued face.

"Sorry about that, it normally does that when I'm stressed or my back hurts, and right then it was pretty much the latter" I said,

"Yes, it happens to us ponies to, but normally only when we get a massage" Luna replied.

I slowly slid out of the bed grabbing the pair of trousers, slipping them on and slipping my socks on also. I stood up, staggering slightly as I got a head rush, I gripped my head as it hurt slightly, but it felt a little odd, it didn't hurt like a normal head rush, but it felt like there was something was trailing up my spine, or there was something attached to it, after my head rush was gone I looked behind me and saw something that disturbed me greatly yet made me happy, a tail, a red fox tail to be more precise.

"L-Luna? D-do you know how I got this?" I said looking over to her, she was brushing her mane, tail and fur,

"How you got what?" she asked not turning from her spot, I walked over to her, grabbed the tail lightly and while turning around I put it in front of her.

She jumped back slightly, shocked at what I had placed in front of her, she then saw that it was attached to me,

"Well, this is an interesting predicament" she said looking over my tail, she then gripped it in her magic and pulled,

"OW!" I yelled as the force of her pulling had caused me quite a bit of pain,

"Well that answers my first question on whether it was real or not, but how you have it is a complete mystery to me" she said with a quizzical look on her face.

We sat there for a few minutes thinking of what to do,

"Well, I'm drawing blanks, I know that this is weird but I've always had a weakness for foxes, I mean ever since I saw one up close I've always wanted a fox for a pet, or a tail, I would settle for either, but now that I have one it feels weird, it feels like there's something attached to my spine, I mean it like I could control it, but I since I don't know anything about it or how I would control it then I'll leave it, for now at least" I said with a sigh,

"Yes, you're quite right about that, and like you, I too am drawing blanks, but I doubt that anyone would treat you any different, so lets go an get breakfast" Luna said sounding cheerier, I nodded and followed her, after a few quick turns and down a few hallways we reached the dining hall again.

Luna had ordered a small salad and a small plate of vegetables, while I ordered some chocolate coated cereal and two slices of toast. While eating I began to notice a few people starring at me, more specifically my tail, it was wagging very lightly. After a few more minutes I finished eating as did Luna, she paid for us: which I thanked her for: and we left.

"So I guess, I should tell you what to do at the court of day, well, for two to three hours a day you'll be hearing both sides of peoples arguments and you have to decide what is better for the land, what is better for Equestria, and you will have to do so with a clear unbiased mind, I know it might put a little strain on you, but if you would like I could join you for the first few attendants?" she said to me,

"Yes, please, I mean I don't want to end up messing everything up and doing something bad, so it would help a lot if you were there" I said, she nodded lightly and again my tail started wagging, "Well I guess I have no control over when that happens" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I guess I should take you back to your room, and if possible put on a new set of clothes, if the ones Tia gave you are still fine that is, and also…Celly?" Luna said smirking very slyly at the end,

"Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my head alright? And can you really blame me, I **was** being chased by a mad unicorn trying to kill me" I said laughing as i bumped her flank lightly.

About ten minutes later we reached my room, I opened the door to see nearly all of the room scorched, but the bag that held my clothes wasn't on the nightstand where I left it, I walked over to the nightstand and saw that it had fallen on the floor, I picked it up and placed it on the slightly charred bed. I opened it up and saw that all the clothes were perfectly fine, I sighed with relief,

"Well, the clothes are completely fine, luckily enough" I said, taking a new pair of trousers out, along with a nice T-shirt.

I took of my trousers not paying attention that Luna was there, and slipped on the new pair of grey skinny jean trousers and a grey skull top, I turned to face Luna, she had a shocked expression as well as a light blush,

"What? Did I do something?" I asked confused, she shook her head, I then went over what happened in my head, it then came to me taking off my trousers, as I realised that my face was as bright as a tomato. "S-sorry, I forgot you were here when I changed" I said looking down to the floor, I glanced up to look at her and she was shaking her head,

"Th-there's no need to be sorry, you…you have a nice…um…how would one say this…a nice…flank?" she said, a tone of unfamiliarity with the phrase.

"Oh…well, um…you too?" I replied, hoping she would take it as a compliment, she giggled and turned around,

"Come we still have much to do and have places go" she said opening the door with her magic, I quickly out on a pair of shoes and followed her out the door and we headed off to the court of day.

Once we arrived Luna walked through freely but I was stopped by the guards, Luna turned and saw that I was stopped,

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you stopped our newest prince?" Luna asked accusingly, glaring at the guards, both of the stepped aside,

"We apologise princess Luna, we were not informed of what the new prince looked like" one of the guards said, this confused me, surely Celestia had told them that I was at least strange looking? Well, if it had slipped her mind then I can't blame her, like I actually could blame her, I couldn't blame anyone for anything here, unless I caught somepony being mean or anything along that line.

As I walked through the halls Luna stopped in front of a large sized wooden door, I stopped beside her, she looked over to me, I looked back and nodded to her, she then opened the door and we both walked in, her first and me behind we walked in I saw that there were two sets of what looked like jury stalls and there was one desk in front of each of the stalls. Both stalls were filled with at most ten ponies and two sitting at each desk. In the centre of the room against the back wall were two rather large chairs, one fit for Luna and another smaller chair, big enough for me.

As we walked over some of the ponies starred at me, enough to make me feel self conscious but not enough to make me cower. As I had predicted Luna sat in the larger chair and I in the smaller.

"As you can see, my friend is not from Equestria, even though he is different, he is now a new prince, by decree of my sister, and during my sisters stay in Fillydelphia he will be taking up her place in the court of day, I am her to help him adjust to doing this as he has never done this type of work before, now what is our first dispute to settle?" Luna said aloud, as she ended a guard had walked over with a scroll in his mouth, Luna gripped it with her magic and took it from him and opened it, she read over it briskly and handed it to me.

I took it in my hands and read over it in thorough detail, it seem that this was two families of ponies that had been fighting over a single spot of land only big enough to build what one of them wanted, which was a large school house and a power factory.

After I finished reading I rolled the scroll back up and gave it to the guard, my mood then change from timid, to serious and I could tell that Luna sensed this change, I then adorned a serious face and looked to both sides, I looked to the ponies on the right, they had a sign saying power factory, I pointed towards them,

"State your argument on why you think a power factory would be good for the area that surrounds it" I said in a very serious tone.

The two ponies fumbled around a little getting a few papers out and in front of them,

"We think that a power factory would be more helpful to the town surrounding it as it would make it easier to, say, light your home, light the streets and maybe even warm houses if they have power heaters, and it would be much easier to maintain than a school as with a power factory you would only have to pay for construction wire works and parts for the power generators, and it will give more to the people than a school would, that is all I have to say" one of the two ponies said. I nodded, and looked over to the two ponies on the left, one of which was a Unicorn and the other was a Pegasus,

"Now you state your argument on why you think a school would be better" I said, they nodded back to me.

After a few seconds, the Pegasus took a deep breath,

"Well, while a power factory does have its advantages over a school house, it also has it's disadvantages, such as pollution, a school house will not give out pollution and will help the next generation be prepared for what comes in the future, and since it'll be relatively close to Ponyville and bigger than the one already situated there, we'll be moving all miss Cheerilee, all the students and desks, and you would only need to pay for construction and new desks as we'll be making the school house for more than just one class, so we'll be needing to also hire new teachers and this will make it so that more fillies and foals will be able to join in, but we'll also be putting a mixed kindergarten in so that if needed then parents can put their babies in and then they'll start learning from an early age, and well I think that'll be better for everypony, that is all we have to say on the matter" the Pegasus said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, and thought for a few moments, I opened my eyes and looked to Luna, I waved her to come closer, she leaned over,

"I'm thinking that the school would benefit more to the future and since they're putting in a mixed kindergarten then that'll help Pegasus and Unicorn foals and fillies gain control of their wings and magic early, so then parents wouldn't worry about the Unicorns magic bursts and the Pegasai will be able to fly stronger when their wings grow and they get larger" I whispered in her ear, she backed up a little as now I felt a little more relaxed and a bit happier.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, she looked at me with a smile and nodded, the motioned me to say it, I nodded and stood up, I looked at both sides,

"I have decided to give the land to the school house, it would benefit out future more if fillies and foals are raised properly, so they can benefit the future, that is all" I said and sat back down, one pony from each side made their way to the centre of the room and…well, there's no other way to say it other than they brohooved.

They all then got up and left. As soon as they were gone I sighed heavily,

"Geeze, talk about frustrating" I said aloud my body slumping down and feeling extremely relaxed, Luna then looked at me like I was a little insane,

"You were frustrated? I could barely even tell due to you being so serious" she said,

"Yeah, that's what happens when I'm serious, if possible to solve something through an unbiased decision then I'll just got into full serious mode, but when the dispute has been solved it takes a tool on me, making all the excess seriousness into frustration and stress on my body, muscles and mind" I said, she nodded lightly,

"Well we only have two more disputes to go, so please endure it?" she said using a small puppy dog pout, my mind crumbled under that pout, I nodded and sat upright again,

"Alright, well, send the next set" I said aloud.

The process repeated for the next two disputes, the first a decision over what pony got a patch of land to build a house on, one pony wanted a small, quaint cottage while the other wanted a multi-storey mansion, I decided for the smaller as it was simpler and they already had tools and supplies to build it, and a multi storey mansion would over crown the area as well as take down quite a lot of trees to build. The last dispute was between two pony families who were arguing about who to blame for the disappearance of certain items from their houses, I told a guard to help them investigate the disappearance of the items and it was left at that.

Luna and myself headed back to the castle and went back to her room, even though I was still slightly uncomfortable about it, it didn't bother me as much as it did before. I was still embarrassed about the brief kiss Luna and I shared the night before. I then realised I was blushing again and Luna was looking at me mischievously,

"And what were _you_ thinking?" she asked, giving a small giggle,

"Um, wasn't really thinking, more or less, remembering, although I don't know why that memory popped into my head" I said turning away from her quickly.

I heard her walking closer and I felt her put a hoof lightly on my shoulder, I turned my head to face her, I saw her looking into my eyes and I looked back into hers, not realising my blush was increasing slowly, I turned my body fully around to face hers, just as I did I felt my tail beginning to wag very slightly, she then showed a small smile, which gave me a small case of butterflies, I couldn't really do anything but smile back.

She then took a few steps forward and put her head around my shoulder, I put my arms around her neck and slowly stroked her mane, as I did it I felt Luna give off a small shiver,

"Enjoying the mane stroke?" I asked chuckling softly,

"Mm-hmm" she sounded out still shivering, I stopped and released her.

She then looked at me with a pleading face, I smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down I patted the bed, Luna came over and sat down on the bed, laying her head in my lap,

"Could…could you maybe do that more?" she asked with the puppy dog eyes,

"Well, who could say not to a face like that?" I said and began stoking her mane very softly, I then began to run my fingers through it, very softly rolling out any knots that were in her mane.

While I was doing this she was letting out small relaxed moans and shivering every now and then. I then began to work lower and started massaging her neck, shoulders around her wings and around her legs and hooves. After about and hour and a half I was done massaging her,

"Wow, I feel more relaxed than I have in a hundred years, thank you, if I had known you were that good with massages then I would've brought you here sooner" she said smiling at me,

"Well, I'm not really all that good, I just do what come natural, in all honesty I had no idea what I was doing I just thought it was a good idea to give you a massage" I said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Well, I have to say, for an amateur then you were very good, and also, could you do it for me at bed time again?" she asked,

"Of course, you don't even have to put on the puppy dog eyes" I said smiling, she then smiled at me and nuzzled the side of my face,

"Thank you, not only do you have an adorable voice, are you cute when you're nervous, and extremely kind but you're a great masseuse as well, if only you were a colt" Luna said, sighing and then blushing incredibly, "Oh, d-did I say that out loud?" she said looking at me her face filled to the brim with embarrassment, I only nodded also blushing incredibly.

"Oh, w-well, please forget what I said, th-that thought was supposed to stay in my head" she said looking at me with pleading eyes, this only made me blush even more,

"W-well, with what's just happened I think that lodged in my brain pretty firmly, so I doubt forgetting it would be easy, I mean getting complimented like that, and from a princess, yeah, I doubt I'll be forgetting that anytime soon" I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously and averting my eyes from her gaze. She then looked slightly saddened, "But, that doesn't mean I can't pretend like it didn't happen" I said, seeing her smile out of the corner of my eye, I also saw her get into a pouncing position, I quickly readied myself as quick as I could which wasn't quick enough.

By the time I had readied she was already on top of me again nuzzling my face,

"Well, I guess I could get used to this" I said chuckling and hugging Luna back, sighing and closing my eyes I went into a relaxed state causing my mind to drift off, like a dream state while at the same time I was still awake. After a few second my body felt light and my right arm felt slightly warmer than the rest of my body, I opened my eyes and saw something that shocked me extremely, my body was enveloped in a red aura and my right arm was enveloped in flames, I was also a few feet above the bed.

My eyes widened in shock, and as quick as the aura and flames had appeared they dispersed and I fell onto the bed. With a small thud, I quickly sat up and looked around, I then saw a very shocked Luna as she was starring at me in disbelief, she then shuffled over to me on the bed,

"H-how did you do that?" she asked shock still present in her facial features,

"I…don't know, one moment I was day dreaming an the next I'm five feet off the bed and my right arm is engulfed in flames, it felt…odd" I said looking at my hands, I had butterflies in my stomach and the feeling of the aura and flames were still lingering.

I then relaxed a little the butterflies still in my stomach but the lingering feeling got shallower and disappeared, I looked over at Luna and the butterflies increased, I knew that Luna was my favourite pony and I always thought she was pretty but I guess the shock of being here has finally wore off, and I don't know what the feeling is but I'm becoming more nervous as I look at Luna,

"Hey, Luna?" I spoke up,

"Yes, what is it Ross?" she replied,

"Since you've been watching me then you know all about me and basically everything I've done, then you know what I'm like, and you my personality, um…how…do you see me? Do you see me as a sibling or a something else?" I said, nervousness in my voice as clear as day,

"You would have to be more specific on what that something else is for me to answer honestly" she answered, I nodded lightly and after a few seconds of quick thought,

"Well, do you see me as a sibling or…as…a possible…partner? Or something along those lines" I said quietly, blushing profusely and turning away from her and began twiddling my thumbs.

I heard her give off a quiet hum as she thought, I then felt the bed shift as I felt she got closer, she then rested her head on my left shoulder,

"While I can't say for certain whether or not I see you as a suitable partner, I don't see you as a younger sibling, but I do know one thing" she paused,

"Yeah?" I asked turning slightly to face her,

"I did enjoy that kiss" she said, purring slightly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, giving me Goosebumps.

Then an odd idea passed through my mind, making me blush till I was a crimson red, I thought if there was a chance then why not take it,

"Th-then…would, you mind if…I g-gave you another?" I said my voice quivering slightly and my body visibly shaking, she then looked at my face and saw how nervous I was, she put her horn under my chin and used it to lift my head and looked into my eyes,

"I guess one more couldn't hurt" she said as she looked at me smiling, as a blush similar to mine appeared on her face. I nodded lightly I then began to lean closer slowly closing my eyes, as my eyes were fully closed our lips connected, as I kissed her I felt my face heat up.

After a few seconds of the kiss I broke off and looked down to my hands, Luna looked over to me,

"Why did you stop?" she asked, a slight tone of unhappiness but also with an undertone of worry,

"It's just…it feels weird, I mean, I've only ever kissed my own kind, and its just the facial structure feels odd, sorry" I said, shyly and nervously as the butterflies in my stomach increased yet again,

"Oh, is that all? Well, I could fix that in a jiffy" she said as she got off of the bed and stood up, "Please face the other way while I do this" she said, I did as asked and after a few second I saw a large white flash behind me as well as a small poof noise. I then heard the opening an closing of a door, a little bit of shuffling and a small sigh of content,

"You can turn around now" Luna said and I did as suggested.

Once I turned around I saw a beautifully, gorgeous woman, she looked about my height or shorter due to me being on the bed, she was wearing a gorgeous night gown, that was a midnight blue colour that emphasised her long flowing blue hair, she wore a blackish blue tiara and a black necklace with a crescent moon hanging from it. But what captivated me most was her eyes, those little pools of teal always captivated me. After a few seconds my jaw hanging on it's hinge, I snapped back to reality,

"L-Luna?" I said quite shocked, she then climbed on the bed and crawled over to me,

"Yup, well? Do you like it? This form?" she asked with innocent eyes,

"Y-yes, it s-suits you very well" I said nervously as I accidentally caught a small glimpse down her night gown, and partially saw the top of her cleavage, I quickly turned my head away.

She looked at me slightly worried,

"Is there something wrong?" she asked with those innocent eyes again, I quickly turned and looked in her eyes,

"No, there is absolutely nothing wrong, its just when you were leaning I partially saw the top of your cleavage, and you know what happens what I see that" I replied, she then looked down and saw that indeed the top of her cleavage was showing even if just a little,

"Oh, yes, I had forgot that human females have these, hmm, what size would you say I have?" she asked again looking at me with innocent eyes,

"Oh, umm" I blanked, "just, sit up right for a moment, I might be able to tell then" she did as asked, I moved to her side and saw the size, "hmmm, I'd say you're about a D-cup, quite big for humans" I said, she then adorned a smile,

"Well that's good to know" she said looking at me,

"Why's that?" I asked, her smile then turned from one of joy, to one of mischievousness,

"It's good because then I can do this!" she said as she then jumped on top of me grabbing my head and placing it directly between her cleavage.

My eyes widened in shock as I had never expected her to be this playful as a human, or even this mischievous. As I looked up at her, she was giggling and looking down at me with caring eyes.

She then let go of my head and rolled off of me,

"W-w-w-why, d-d-d-d-did y-y-you do th-that?" I asked slightly dazed and quite confused,

"Well, while I was watching you…I've seen how your relationship had gone…and I saw that you liked that so…I thought it might have cheered you up, even if just a little" she replied her eyes slightly saddened,

"C-could you please not bring that up…it…brings back bad memories" I said, sitting up right and slightly saddened.

"Oh, right I, I'm sorry, and I guess you have your answer to your question before" she said, quickly changing the subject,

"Wha…oh right, yeah, I guess I do" I said my memory temporarily lapsing, "So, I guess you see me as a possible partner then" I said looking over to her, she then got up and shimmied closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck,

"Not a possible partner, a definite partner" she said as she quickly kissed me, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss.

I slowly closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist and lying down on the bed, once I had done this she was on top of me again and I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest. After a few seconds of kissing she pulled back gasping for breath,

"Well, well, it seems you're a very talented kisser" she said nuzzling my face.

"Th-thank you, am…am I really that good?" I asked scratching my cheek,

"Yes, I've never really kissed someone that way before though, well in this form I mean, and I don't know what it is but, I feel as though there is a fire in lower waist…I feel the urge to touch it" she said, her legs buckling at the knees slightly, her hand slowly sliding down her body and resting on her crotch.

She then squirmed around slightly, moaning very lightly, and blushing a maroon colour.

I then grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her crotch,

"Why did you stop me?" she asked panting and moaning lightly,

"Because…I know a better way to please you, and it'd be much better than your hand" I said blushing incredibly red and with a hint of seductiveness to it.

She then looked at me in a pleading way,

"If, you know how to make this feeling go away then please, do whatever it takes, it's driving me insane" she said her legs twitching slightly,

"Luna, I know a lot of ways to get the feeling to go away, but there's one that I do that'll make it go away in a few seconds" I said chuckling to myself, I then smirked and started tickling her sides and neck area, she began laughing hysterically,

"AGH, STOP, HAHAHA, PLEAHEHEHEASE, STOP!" she shouted between laughs, I stopped, and as soon as I did there was a small puff of smoke and she returned to her pony form.

"Well, that certainly got rid of the fire from between my legs, thank you" she said giving me a gentle hug with one of her wings,

"Your welcome Luna, and this was certainly an interesting experience, for me anyways" I said scratching the centre of my back.

(A/N: cause I'm flexible like that)

"Yes, indeed it was, I've never felt quite like that before, you must've been better at kissing than I had thought" she giggled, I chuckled lightly in response, I then gave her a tight hug.

"What's the hug for Ross?" she asked, a kind smile on her face,

"Just my way of saying thanks for everything, watching over me, bringing me here, protecting me, and just everything that's happened while I was here, including our little kissing fiasco" I said kissing her lightly on the cheek and releasing her from my grip.

"Well, you're very welcome, I just hope that Tia gets back quickly, that way you don't have to worry about being in court, and can just keep me company" Luna said giggling lightly.

"Yeah, same here, but hopefully, now with us, being like this then the time will just fly by" I said looking into her teal eyes.

"You're probably right, but anyway, seeing as its bed time now, would you mind?" she said laying out flat on her stomach and stretching out her wings,

"Not one bit Luna" I said as I massaged her lower and upper back along with her wings, after about fifteen minutes I stopped,

"Aww, why stop?" she whined cutely,

"Well one, I'm done and two my arms are a little sore from moving them like that" I said rubbing my arms up and down.

"Oh, ok then, well, you get prepared for bed I'll just turn away again" she said turning onto her side facing away from me, but I cause a glimpse of her holding a mirror in her magic,

I got up off the bed and headed towards my bag which was now on the nightstand, I opened it up and looked around for a clean pair of boxers. After a few seconds I found a few pairs at the bottom of the bag, I pulled out a single pair and placed them on the night stand, I faced away from Luna and started undressing, but out of the corner of my eye I looked and saw Luna looking at me from the small mirror.

I smirked to myself, I pulled my shirt of very slowly, in an attempt to tease her, I then undone the button and zip on my trousers. I then slowly slid them off, when they were fully down I stepped out of them picking them up and folding them up, while taking another peek at Luna in her reflection, she was blushing a lot now, I thanked the heavens that I still had my tail.

I then smirked and very slowly slid my boxers down, putting them in the bag, I then picked up the new pair an put them on, again trying to make it as teasing as possible, once they were on I turned around and saw that Luna had put away her mirror, I then crawled under the quilt and crawled over to her.I chuckled and blew a little wind in her ear, it twitched quickly and she turned around to see me smirking,

"Why the smirk?" she asked, I just chuckled and put my arm under the pillow she was lying on and brought out a small black mirror,

"Hehe, enjoy the show?" I said in a tone that said in itself 'gotcha'.

She the burst out in a blush,

"H-h-how did you know I was looking?" she asked shocked,

"Well, when I got up I just barely caught a glimpse of the mirror and when I took my shirt off, out of the corner of my eye I saw you holding it so, that's how, and that also explains why I was doing it slowly, to tease you" I said my tone getting more seductive towards the end.

"Well, if your objective was to tease me then you succeeded, I am very teased" she said getting closer to me,

"Well then, I'm glad that it actually worked on you, this way I know it'll work on you when I do this" I said as I began to trail kisses down her neck, when I felt her gasp slightly when I reached a certain point, I began to focus on that spot, suckling, licking, kissing, and lightly nibbling at it.

After a few seconds I stopped, and raised my head to see her face and kissed her on the lips lightly, it still felt odd but right now I didn't care much,

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how teased are you now?" I said with a slight smirk.

"Twenty, definitely twenty" she said while panting very lightly, I chuckled half heartedly.

"Well, looks like I found one of your weak spots then, I guess we should be getting some sleep now, it's getting pretty late" I said returning to my calm regular state,

"Yes, lets, besides you have a packed week ahead of you" Luna replied looking at me, she then reached a hoof over and wrapped it around my neck, bringing me in closer with a hug.

I then reached my arm around her holding her close to me as well, I looked up to her face,

"Sweet dreams Luna" I said looking into her eyes,

"And sweet dreams to you too Ross" she said looking into mine, we both leaned in closer, our lips touched for a short second before there was a knock on the door, I let out a barely audible groan of annoyance.

"Come in" Luna said sitting up in bed, I did so as well, looking toward the door seeing a white as paper pegasus walk through the door,

"Your majesties, we have news, good news and bad, which would you like first?" he said in a slightly gruff voice, I saw that Luna was about to reply, but I cut in before she said anything,

"Bad, bad news first, it'd be better if we heard the good news after the bad" I said hastily.

The guard nodded,

"The bad news is that Celestia will be away for longer than she had predicted, as the problem has escalated to a much more…dangerous level, the good news is that the bearers of the elements have arrived here in Canterlot and have been given one of the guest suites, a guard will escort them here in the morning" he said, I looked at him and nodded, he took it as a dismissal and left.

I looked over to Luna, she had a slightly shocked face,

'She must be worried about Celestia' I thought, I reached my arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug, she turned her head to look at me but before she opened her eyes I kissed her lightly, hoping that it would calm her down, even if only a little, I broke off my kiss and put her head on my shoulder and began to run my hands through her mane, again in an attempt to calm her down even if just slightly.

I then heard her begin to whimper,

"Shhh, shhhh, don't worry, it'll be alright, everything'll be fine" I said holding her closer and pet her mane even softer. Luna then began to shake and jitter slightly. "Hey now, why are you so worried, there is absolutely nothing to worry about" I said closing my eyes,

"I'm not worried, just look at your legs for a moment" she said in a slightly shocked tone, I then let go of her and looked down at my legs, what I saw shocked me much more than anything that has ever shocked me combined, my legs were changing in front of my eyes, and they were changing into pony legs, just at the moment the fur was spreading up my legs, and my feet were changing into hooves.

"I…I don't know whether to be scared or happy, yes, I want to be a pony, but I didn't expect it to happen this slow, if anything I thought it would be instantaneous" I said looking as my feet were now completely hooves, and the fur was now up to my chest and spreading across my arms. Then I felt a tingling in my back, but it soon turned to excruciating pain, I then rolled out of the bed falling on my knees, the pain was so immense that I couldn't even make sound as the tears spilled from my eyes, luckily I passed out after a few seconds.

-five hours later-

I had woke up in a bed, a slightly uncomfortable bed, either that or it was the way I was lying. I slowly opened my eyes only seeing blurs, there were a few blobs of different colours, one a dark blue, and the other a purple.

"Princess Luna, quickly, he's waking up" I heard a voice say, I heard a soft mumbling,

"Ugh…wait…what?…-gasp-Ross!" I head another voice, the blue blob of colour quickly darted over to me, I then felt a gentle touch on my face, I blinked a few more times, each time my vision focusing more, after a few seconds I saw Luna in front of me.

"Luna?…w-what happened?" I asked looking around and saw Twilight behind her.

"Well…it…it seems like you've been turned into, well, an alicorn, like me and my sister" she replied.

I looked down and saw that my body was a dark maroon colour, along with my horn and wings too, my mane and tail were both black with a bright red streak through them, I also noticed a pair of glasses on my snout.

(I'll provide a picture as my profile picture)"Well…heh…how do I look Luna?" I said chuckling lightly,

"You look wonderful Ross" she said leaning over me and kissing me in the lips, I then heard a light gasp, or rather, multiple light gasps.

Luna pulled away and I saw Twilight behind her with a shocked face, I looked around and saw a nurse pony with a shocked expression as well, but what shocked me to the core, was that standing by the door was Celestia, her mouth ajar and her eyes wide and dilated.

My happy thoughts were long gone now as I looked at Celestia exactly like she looked at us, shocked, Luna looked at me worriedly,

"Ross…are you alright?" she asked in a shaky voice, I raised my front right hoof and pointed to the door,

"C…Ce….Celestia" I said in a quiet and shaky voice,

"Celestia? What do you mean Celestia is still in Fillydel…phia" Luna said as she followed my hoof and eyes and saw Celestia standing at the door and looked like everyone in the room, shocked.

"Lu…Luna? How long has this been going on?" Celestia said walking into the room,

"J…Just since yesterday, w-why? Is s-something wrong? W-was I not supposed to do this?" Luna replied, shrinking in stature the closer Celestia got, and my heart pounded the closer she got, afraid that I would be sent back.

"No Luna, nothing is wrong, actually this happened far faster than I had anticipated" she replied, as it would anyone it confused us,

"Wait…what?" I asked,

"Well, like I said, it happened far faster than I had anticipated, well, besides the obvious, has anything else happened in my absence?" she replied, in her normal motherly tone, me and Luna looked at each other, both of us with looks of confusion on our faces.

"Well…no, not really, and you told us you'd be away for a week, how come you're back after only two days?" Luna said, still in a state of confusion.

"Oh, yes, that, well, I received a letter from Twilight saying that you were in trouble so I rushed over here as fast as I could, and well, here I am, but seeing this, I see there is no need to worry, I knew this was going to happen, and I choose to let it continue, but either way, I think I'll stay for a few days, to help Ross along with you Luna, to get used to his new body" she replied getting closer and sitting down beside Luna.

I was slightly in shock as she knew, but was also confused as to why she knew. And also why I was an Alicorn now, I didn't know, but I didn't care either, it felt great, it was probably the new magic inside me making me feel better, and I can tell you, it felt amazing.

I was a completely new person now, or should I say pony.

I tried to move up a little so that I could sit up right, I found that I felt my hands in my front hooves and my legs in my back ones, I quickly shuffled up and moved my pillow and leaned against it.

"So…When am I allowed to leave?" I asked no-pony in general,

"Well, if you're feeling well enough, we can give you a check up and if everything checks out then you can go" the nurse pony said answering my question.

"Alright, I'll do just that" I said, the nurse came over to the side of my bed and brought out a stethoscope, she gave a hard breath to the end of it and placed it on my chest, it was slightly warm, she gave me a nod and I took a deep breath and slowly released it.

She took it away and brought out a blood pressure cuff and placed it on my front left hoof, and began pumping, after a few seconds she stopped and looked at the dial, jotted down some things on a pad and took it off. Then everything went on as a normal check up would, all the works. When she was done she looked at the pad,

"Well, Ross, it seems that you're good to go, I'll go get the discharge papers" she said and walked off to another room. I then hoped down from the bed and placed my front hooves on the ground, I tried to walk forward but I felt on my face.

I heard a muffled giggle, I looked up and saw Luna turn her head away and had a slight blush, and also I saw Celestia and Twilight with smiles on their faces, but Celestia was trying hard to keep a poker face. I slowly got up and stood properly, I then began to walk counting from one to four, as to time my steps evenly and correctly, after a few minutes I was able to walk properly.

Just a few seconds later the nurse came back through the door,

"Sorry that took so long, they were put in the wrong place and I had to look all over for them, but I have the papers right here, so" she walked over holding the papers in her mouth and handed them to me, "Just sign right here and you're good to go" she said pointing to a dotted line on the bottom of the page, I picked up a pencil with my left hoof and signed my name on the line, "Ok, you're good to go, well, I hope we don't need to wheel you back in here any time soon, have a good day" she said lightly bowing her head to me and the princesses.

We all walked out of the hospital, slowly because I was still getting used to my new body. We got out of the hospital and Celestia turned to us,

"Well, since we've all had an…interesting evening to morning then I suggest you all go to bed and get some rest" Celestia stated looking at all of us, we all nodded in agreement, Celestia began to walk off in a different direction from all of us, while Luna and I walked Twilight to her room.

Once that was done Luna teleported us back to her room,

"So, are you ok in your new body?" Luna asked me,

"Yeah, I feel perfectly fine, except I have a craving for a daisy and rose sandwich" I said looking at her, "Is that natural?" I added on, she giggled slightly and walked closer to me, then nuzzled her face against mine,

"Yes, that's perfectly natural, now lets get some rest shall we?" she said backing up a few paces, I nodded and followed her to the bed, I practically hopped in and slithered under the quilt, she then got under the quilt with me,

"So, I'm guessing you're going to start taking up the name Shade?" she asked,

"Yeah, but right now I'm trying to come up with a surname, I'm thinking along the lines Darkstar, but I'm not too sure about it, I mean it sounds good yeah, but, eventually it'll mean something in the future, it'll somehow represent the cutie mark I'll possibly get, so I have to be sure about my name first, yes I'll be going by Shade, but I'll still be thinking my surname over" I replied looking up to the ceiling.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,

"Well, goodnight prince Shade" she giggled, I looked at her and kissed her back,

"You too, Lulu" I replied, my eyes closing and sleep taking over me, after a few short moments, I was in the land of dreams.

Luna's POV

I watched him fall asleep and when he was sleeping, I'd talk to Tia, he might've not picked up on it, but I know Tia was hiding something, for as long as I've known her, I know when she hides something from me, whether its small or large. As he softly snored that let me know that he was asleep. I slowly slithered from the bed and walked out the door.

I walked down the halls and arrived a Tia's room, I walked in and looked around for her, I saw her on the balcony looking out over Canterlot, I slowly walk up behind her,

"So, are you planning on telling me why you really came back here?" I asked looking at her, she turned around to face me,

"You always pick up on I don't you, and I will, I sensed a disturbance in the natural order, and it was coming from him, I came back to see if something had happened to him, and well, you know what's changed" she replied with a heavy sigh at the end,

"That's not all that's happened…is it?" I asked slightly worried for Ross.

"Yes, I'm afraid that, because of this, he can now never return to his own world, I'm not sure, but I think he's stuck in a pony form forever" Celestia said walking over to me was a sad expression, "I…I'm-" just before she finished her sentence there was a strange sensation that swept over her, like there was an incredible magic spell being performed, "Please tell me you feel that?" Celestia said, I nodded,

"It felt like it came from…my room…oh no…ROSS!" I yelled and started to run back towards my room, with Celestia following, as we reached the room they noticed that the door was ajar and there were n guards outside the door, I then began to worry more, we both stepped inside and saw that the guards were looking at the bed which had a glowing figure underneath the quilt

I walked closer to the bed, I then used my magic to pull the covers down and what I saw shocked me to my core, during his sleep Ross was using magic, and was somehow changing form, back to a human.

After a few minutes Ross was in a completely human form, everything about him went back to normal, save for the red glasses that sat on his face. Celestia and myself looked at him in shock, we both walked closer and inspected him,

"Well…he's certainly a heavy sleeper, don't you think?" Celestia said giggling nervously,

"Yes, he has to be to sleep through that…I wonder what his reaction to this will be" I replied to her.

I then heard Ross being to stir and I saw his eyes open slowly,

My POV

I yawned as I was woken from my slumber, I sat up right and stretched my upper torso and raised my arms above my head and rubbed my eyes, I looked around the room and saw that Luna, Celestia and some guards were looking at me in shock,

"What's everyone looking at?" I yawned out.

"Well, look at your hand and see" Luna said which slightly confused me, but I don't as asked and saw that it was my human hand,

"Well…that's, unusual?" I said confused as to why I was human now when I was just a pony about two hours: or so: ago.

"Yes, it is unusual, because when you changed, my magic predicted that you could never turn back into your human form and would be stuck in a pony body for the rest of your time, but then this happened and even I am baffled in all of my magical expertise" Celestia said,

"Well, you've never had a human here before have you? So what would you expect from a species that you've never had in Equestria before?" I said with a slight smirk on my face.

Celestia glared at me slightly,

"Well played" she said, we then engaged in a stare contest, but after a few seconds we started laughing.

"So, was I the one that made myself change?" I asked, Celestia and Luna both nodded.

"You can leave now" Luna said looking towards the guards, the nodded and exited the room shutting the door behind them.

"Well then…what now?" I asked looking at the princesses,

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to examine your magic capabilities" Celestia said,

"Of course I don't mind, I mean, I have to judge them myself too, so we'll discuss this in the morning, or rather, the afternoon, predicting that I'll most likely wake up at about half one or later" I said yawning at the end.

Celestia nodded,

"Well, have sweet dreams prince, or should I call you step-brother?" she said scratching her chin with a hoof, I shook my head,

"Ross or Shade is just fine by me, I mean hey, we're all royalty so why do we have to address each other as such?" I replied, Celestia got a confused look on her face,

"Shade? Oh right, your pony characters name, and because you took on that form then you're going to use that name, well, I suppose that's not too bad, have you thought of a surname yet?" she asked,

"I'm working on a surname, can really find the right ring on it, it has to begin with dark, but that's all I can figure out" I said,

"Why not Dark-star?" she suggested,

"I've already thought of that one but I don't want to sound evil" I replied, sighing lightly,

"Well, at least its not more evil than Dark-wing, I mean Dark-star has a certain tone to it, that says, I am a shining star but if you hurt those that I care about I will not stand for it, but Dark-wing sounds lightly creepy" she said looking to the door, just as she said there was a light groan from the other side.

"It may sound creepy but everything has an upside, I mean Dark-wing can be seen as a pony who will defend those who are in need of it but also use their wings as a shelter for the homeless" I said, Celestia nodded, but then there was a light flash outside the door, followed by a manly cheer of joy,

"YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA! I FINALLY GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" we heard bellow from the other side of the door,

"Well, looks like I may have just helped him find his cutie mark" I said looking at the door,

"It…it would seem so" both Celestia and Luna said looking at me, I looked back at them,

"What? I have the uncanny ability to feel the meanings of names" I said shrugging my shoulders,

"I don't think that's what you did, what I think you did was that you gave him it, Dark-Wing, come in here" Luna said.

A dark blue pony with Luna's royal guard armour then came trotting in with a smile plastered on his face he bowed,

"Yes, your highness?" he asked,

"What did you think when you heard what Ross had said?" She asked him,

"Well, I thought about it really hard and I remembered that I was always like a big brother to some fillies and colts because I always protected them, and whenever I found a baby abandoned I would always pick it up with my wing or have it follow, if it can, beside me under my wing and take them to an orphanage, then my cutie mark appeared" he said showing them his cutie mark, which looked like a protective shadow over a small filly and colt, both of them smiling at the shadow.

I smiled at Luna,

"Do you still think I **gave** him his cutie mark?" I asked chuckling lightly, Luna huffed as she blushed lightly,

"No,…." she then mumbled the rest of what she was saying,

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said there Luna" I said, teasing her lightly,

"I said….but I still think you're…" she mumbled a single word,

"C'mon, I know you can say it" I said

"CUTE!" she spurted out, covering her face with her hooves.

I then chuckled,

"That wasn't hard now was it?" I said,

"On the contrary it was, especially with Celestia here" she said looking at me with an immense blush on her face,

"Yeah, sorry I made you do that, come over here and I'll make you feel better" I said holding out my arms gesturing for her to come over.

Celestia giggled loudly and nudged Luna closer,

"Go on, your prince is waiting" she said before disappearing in a small flash of white, Luna then blushed an even darker shade than she was, she slowly walked over to me, and got in the bed beside me, I then wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled lightly,

"Thank you, you always know how to calm me down" she said nuzzling the side of my face, I chuckled softly and did the same,

"You're welcome, so, what are our plans for tomorrow? Hang out with the elements?" I asked,

"Yes actually, that's why I invited them over just for that purpose, we're all going to spend the entire day together" she said with a yawn, I giggled at how cute this was, I then let out my own yawn and laid my head down on the pillows, Luna laid her head down as well,

"Sweet dreams Luna, good night" I said closing my eyes slowly,

"Sweet dreams to you to Ross, good night" she replied doing the same, after a few minutes I heard a soft snoring, and after a few more minutes I had drifted off to sleep myself, this time, calmly for only the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - A Strange Visitor To Ponyville

Chapter 3

-nine hours later, 12:00 noon-

I woke up very slowly, the sun shining through a small crack in the curtains getting perfect aim right at my left eye, I rolled over slightly to get out of the way of the sun beam, but luck was not in my favour as the wind blown through the window and opened the curtains wider and the sun shined on my entire face, forcing me to get up, I sighed as I sat upright,

"Celestia, for not even being able to see me you have a perfect aim" I groaned slightly.

I shimmied out to the side of the bed and looked at my form just in case, I was in pony form again, 'seems like my form is gonna keep changing at random, hopefully I'll gain some control over my shifts' I thought to myself as I placed my hooves on the floor, I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, I dried myself with a nearby towel, I looked around and saw that there was a bright red toothbrush next to a midnight blue one. I was about to reach for it with my hoof when I had a thought, 'hmm, why don't I try out my magic, I haven't tried it yet so, it'd be a first, and it'd be a whole lot easier' I then focused really hard on the red toothbrush, imagining in my mind that it was wrapped in a red veil and floating over to me, my eyes were closed as to focus more, when I opened them slightly the red toothbrush was floating in front of my face.

I smiled at this,

"Success!" I half shouted to myself, I looked around for toothpaste and found it, I focused on it lightly imagining the same thing, and again it happened, I popped the top open and spread a tiny blob of toothpaste on the toothbrush, putting the toothpaste back I began brushing my teeth, only one word repeating in my head 'brushie brushie brushie' after a few minutes I stopped an spit the excess foam in the sink, I licked my teeth, wiping any unwanted remains of foam away, I washed the toothbrush under the hot water and put it back turning the water off in the process.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked to the bed, Luna wasn't in it,

"I wonder why I didn't notice that when I got up?" I said to myself, I walked to the door opening it slowly and looking around, there were two guard standing, one that I recognised as Dark-Wing,

"So, I see you still have that smile plastered on your face Dark-Wing" I said chuckling softly.

He turned to face me and bowed his head lightly,

"Yes, I still have to thank you for that, so thank you Prince Ross" he said bowing his head lower,

"Please, just call me Shade when I'm in this form, it feels more natural to me" I said placing a hoof on his shoulder. He raised his head and smiled, he then saluted with a hoof,

"Yes sir" he said smiling,

"So, could you tell me where Luna has went to?" I asked him, he placed a hoof to his chin,

"I think she said she'd be in the great hall, having breakfast with the elements along with Princess Celestia" he replied,

"Very well, could you please escort me Dark-Wing?" I asked, he nodded,

"Of course, follow me sir" he said and began walking, I followed closely beside him.

After ten minutes we arrived at the dining hall doors, I turned to Dark-Wing,

"Thank you Dark-Wing, I appreciate it" I said calmly, I shook his head lightly and gave a heart filled chuckle,

"If anything I should be thanking you, Shade" he said a slight nervousness in his voice when he said my name, I nodded him off and he went about his business elsewhere, I then opened the door slightly looking around for the table Luna and the others were at, I saw them all sitting at the largest table the hall had, I stepped in and closed the door slowly.

I then tip-hoofed across the hall making sure to stay out of their sight, using anything I could from waiters to waiters pushing carts to get closer, once I was close enough I was just a little behind Luna, I crept over to her and put my hooves over her eyes,

"Guess who?" I said in a chuckle,

"Hmmm, can you just tell me?" she replied giggling lightly,

"Well, I can give you a hint" I said as I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she then gasped,

"AH-HA! SHADE!" she nearly screamed out in a young filly like manner.

I took my hooves away from her eyes as she turned around with an excited look, she got down from her chair and went to hug me but before she could I was attacked by a pink fuzzy blob.

"OH-OH-OH, ARE YOU NEWCAUSE IFSO THENI'VEGOTTOTHROWYOU A PARTY!" Pinkie said in her hyper self as per usual, I looked at her,

"No, I'm not new Pinkie, and besides, you still haven't thrown me my first party" I said chuckling, she then looked at me in concentration, then her eyes widened in shock as she gasped loudly,

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" she screamed, the other elements looked at her in shock, except for Twilight of course, Applejack came over and looked at her,

"What's the matter Pinkie? I've never seen you act like this before" she said as she looked at her, Pinkie only raised a hoof and pointed it at me,

"It….it's t…it's the human" Pinkie half screamed in excitement and half in shock.

All the elements then gathered around me, all bar Twilight.

"Pinkie, this isn't him, it's a Pony, and a very Dashing one at that, I'm sorry sir, but she gets confused sometimes" Rarity said looking at me with apologetic eyes,

"Oh, on the contrary Rarity, Pinkie's right, I am Ross, but I've just somehow turned into a Pony through magic and also, when I'm in this form please do call me Shade" I said to her, Fluttershy then came over to me looking me in the eye with her gentle and compassionate eyes,

"If you're really Ross then show me the scar that you have on your right fore hoof from the thorn" she said "Th-that is….um…if y-you don't mind" she added, I nodded in response,

"I'd be delighted to" I said, I then held my right fore hoof out and used my magic to pull down the fabric band that I had which was covering the scar, as soon as the band was half-way down my fore hoof the scar was visible as the sun on a cloudless day.

Fluttershy then looked at me and then back at the scar, a smile gracing her face, she then turned to the others,

"It's definitely him girls, I'd know that scar anywhere and that is indeed the scar that he had" she said, then Twilight looked over to them,

"I could've told you that it was him, I saw him change along with Luna at the hospital, that's why I had left so late last night, because Luna called me to send a message to Celestia about it" the elements then looked at the princesses for approval, they both nodded, Rainbow Dash then came up to me and gave me a once over look,

"Well, I can say with extreme confidence you look twenty percent cooler" she said laughing lightly.

"Well, enough about me, lets just have some breakfast, or lunch rather considering the time" I said, the other laughing at my comment, everyone sat down but I noticed there wasn't an extra chair for me, "Um, Luna?" I said in a lightly worried tone to get her attention, she looked at me,

"Yes, what is it Shade?" she asked,

"Well, um, I just cant help but notice the lack of a chair for me" I said scratching the back of my neck with a hoof. Luna then looked at the table and gasped,

"What is it Luna?" Celestia asked,

"There isn't a chair for Shade, we didn't prepare one" she replied, Celestia looked at the table and was slightly saddened,

"Oh dear, you're right, let me get on for him, waiter!" she said, waving over a waiter,

"Yes, your highness?" the unicorn stallion asked,

"Could you please get an extra chair for Prince Shade please?" she said,

"Of course" he nodded and went to find an extra chair.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Ross, is a Prince?" Rainbow Dash yelled, she looked at Twilight,

"Sorry, guess I forgot to tell you guys that" she said nervously laughing.

"Oh my, now I absolutely **have** to make you some clothes now that you're a Prince, and a Prince deserves the finest clothing in all of Equestria, I'll have you come to the boutique in a few days, it'll be fabulous" Rarity said,

"Yes, knowing you Rarity they'll be amazing, but I do have some, odd tastes in clothing as you can see, but I'll have to give you my ideas for a tux and some casual clothing too" I said in reply.

"Well, Shade, I'm sure that I can have a little home arranged for you in Ponyville for whenever you want to go there" Celestia said in her regular motherly voice, I looked at her with excitement,

"Really Celly?" I said in a childish manner, which earned a giggle from Luna and Twilight,

"But of course, you're a Prince, and a better one than my nephew, so you deserve a little treat" she said but in a tone that showed she wanted to say more about Prince Blueblood.

I was about to say something in reply but was cut off by an angry Rarity,

"Oh, don't even get me started on him, he has no respect for mares like myself and thinks he's better than everypony" Rarity said in a tone that would make even a dragon cringe at how it sounded. Luckily, Celestia, Luna and myself kept our poker faces, I guess Alicorns have great poker faces since I'm able to keep a straight face this well.

"Rarity, trust me when I say, as long as I'm around, that…" I looked to Celestia for approval to continue, she nodded, "That twat, will not be anymore than fifteen feet close to you" I said, my Scottish accent coming out.

"Well, I see you're a very protective gentlecolt" Rarity replied,

"Well, I consider you all family, and no-one hurts my family, especially when I know who they are, they even try to hurt you again, they **will** get a serious beating, and if they do when I'm not around, you tell me, and I'll deal with them personally" I said, my voice slightly riddled with venom.

"Well, if anything happens I'll be sure to get word to you as soon as possible, and with the Princess giving you a house in Ponyville then that wouldn't take very long" she replied, "Well, anyways, lets get off of such a drab subject and have some lunch" she added, everyone nodding in agreement.

We were all brought menus and we each ordered our meals, me ordering two main dishes as I missed breakfast, I had ordered a daffodil sandwich and a flower and apple salad, which Applejack smiled at.

We all ate out food in peace, talking about how things were in Ponyville, Twilight's library had gotten more popular and quite a few ponies were checking out books and handing them in on time, or paying for extra days. Applejack had got more business at the orchard. Rarity had got a few orders from famous show ponies. Rainbow Dash had gotten a raise in her pay as a weather pony, Fluttershy had gotten a few adoptions for some of her animals, a few bunnies, a mouse and a parrot. Pinkie, as always, had been throwing parties for everypony, it being either an anniversary or a birthday, or even just for fun.

"Oh, that reminds me, Pinkie Pie, could you do me a favour?" Celestia asked her,

"Well of course Princess, anything for you" she replied,

"Good, well, it's just that I'd like for you to throw a party" she said,

"Well, that's not a problem, but could you tell me why? Or who for? Or even where or when?" Pinkie replied,

"Of course dear, but I'll have to give you that information in private" Celestia said in a soft tone.

"Okie-dokie-loki" Pinkie said.

"So, Shade, when do ya plan on moving on down to Ponyville?" Applejack asked,

"Well, it all depends on how quickly a house can be prepared for me, if it takes a few days, then I'll be about a week, if only just a day then about three days" I replied. Which gave Applejack a look of confusion,

"Why would ya take so darn long to move in?" she asked,

"Well, like any form of royalty we have duties, and also there's the fact that I want to spend as much time as possible with Lulu" I said looking at Luna and making her blush, she averted her eyes and turned away so as not to let me see her blush but I could tell she was.

Applejack then looked at us closely, and gasped lightly,

"Oh mah stars, Twi, why didn't you tell us 'bout them being together" she said still looking at me and Luna.

"Why am I so forgetful today? Yeah, they're together but only just, they got together yesterday, and are even closer and more comfortable than when he was in his human form, well, so Princess Luna says" Twilight replied.

"I do agree Twilight, in this form it feels much more, well normal, but in my human form it felt rather odd" I said chuckling nervously. I looked over to Celestia who had a look of calm and peacefulness but her eyes showed she was holding back laughter. I looked back at Luna who was now a scarlet red. I looked back to Celestia and mouthed 'Now I know why you're having trouble holding back your laughter' she nodded. I then got up from my chair, and walked over to Luna and turned her head to face me, she had her eyes closed tight and was still a crimson red, I then smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. After I did her eyes shot wide open and she blushed significantly less.

"Th-thank you Shade, you always know what to do" Luna said looking at me with half closed eyes.

I rolled my eyes,

"C'mon Lulu, I hardly know what to do at all, I was just acting on instinct and also the fact that I wanted to and I was just being as sweet as sugar" I said giving a soft laugh, although I wish I hadn't said sugar,

"OH-OH-OH, I LOVE SUGAR, ESPECIALLYY IN …COTTON CANDY!" Pinkie screamed, as she was doing so I got glares from the other elements along with mouthing's of 'You had to say sugar didn't you?' I replied with my own,

'What? it's a figure of speech I use all the time, and I've been told I was multiple times that I was, besides I didn't know she'd react by screaming, I thought she'd just jump in joy and say it normally' after I did they looked at Pinkie and then back at me with a look of apology. I waved them off with a hoof letting them know it was ok.

"Pinkie, could you please calm down, just a smidge, please?" I said in a soft tone, she looked at me,

"Well~ ok, I'm sorry, I normally keep myself under control when someone says sugar, but I don't know why I just let loose, oh well, I'll try to keep myself under control" Pinkie said, just after she said that Twilight looked at me with a look of curiosity and shock,

"H-h-how did you do that? None of us can even get Pinkie to calm down, so how can you get her to calm down?" she said, obviously shocked,

"To be absolutely honest Twilight, I don't know, it could be the fact that I'm a prince, or it was that I just asked nicely, but I'd never know, and you'd never know unless you asked her, so go ahead" I replied, waving a hoof in a sweeping motion towards Pinkie Pie.

Twilight looked over to Pinkie,

"Well, how did you calm down for him Pinkie?" she asked in a soft voice,

"Well, there is the two reasons that he said, but it's also because I think he's…woops, almost let that secret slip" she said as she shook her head at the pause. I was confused by this and would be annoyed by it, maybe, for the next few days.

"By the way, Celly, when would my home be ready considering it'd take a while to get on prepared?" I asked her, she nodded,

"Well, it'll take just about a few hours, I'll be sending a scroll to Mayor Mare in a few moments so that a vacant one can be prepared" she replied, pulling a scroll, quill and ink well from nowhere and began writing.

A few seconds later she rolled up the scroll with her magic and it then poofed away to the mayors office.

"There we are, now we just have to wait until they send the mail mare up with the letter telling us that its ready" she said, but there was one thing that went through my head, as would all bronies, when she said mail mare, 'DERPY!' if it was her then I'd be extremely excited, heck I was cause as all bronies know she's the long distance mail mare for Ponyville.

In my head I was prancing around, but outside I was keeping my cool, although, I was wearing a wide smile on my face, the elements couldn't tell what from, but the princesses could, I got a look from Celestia saying 'keep your cool when she gets here' and one from Luna saying 'don't go ballistic' I nodded at them.

"Well, anyways what does everyone want to do?" Celestia asked us,

"Well, I was thinking of going through the fabric shops in town to get some spare spools for my boutique" Rarity said,

"I was going to the library to see how its doing" Twilight said,

"I'm gonna go practice to impress the wonderbolts" Rainbow dash said with extreme confidence,

"Well, 'ah was 'gonna check out the local apples and see how they were" Applejack said, somewhat wanting to rub it in their faces that hers were better, which naturally they were,

"U-um, I-I was j-j-just going to have a w-w-wander in the g-gardens" Fluttershy said, 'eeping' at the end,

"Well, nothing really, besides, you still have to give me details" Pinkie said as energetic as normal,

"If I'm going to move into my new house in Ponyville today then, I guess I better get packing, I mean, I still cant control the shifts of my form yet, and I'll have to work on that a lot" I said getting out of my seat, Luna then did the same,

"I'll help you pack Shade" she said, we both then walked back up to her/our room.

I opened the door and stepped in, I heard some rustling and the pitter patter of tiny feet on the ceramic floor,

"Luna, there's something else in the room, something very small, and I think it went behind your bed" I said in the most possibly quiet voice but still loud enough for her to hear me, she nodded, and lit up her horn with a spell, which one, I wouldn't know, but somehow whatever was hiding was no longer hiding.

I heard slow small steps come from behind the bed, it stepped into the light and what I saw made my legs collapse from the cuteness, what was in the room was an arctic fox cub, it was still tiny but was very fluffy, and oh so adorable. But Luna stepped back slightly, I looked to her and her eyes were in fear,

"Luna, don't scream, you'll scare it, for me this is very wonderful, I've always loved foxes since I was little, as you know, and again as you know I've always wanted a pet fox, so please, don't scream" I said in a calm voice looking at her with eyes of compassion. Her fear stricken eyes looked at me, she gulped and nodded lightly, her horn stopped glowing and the fox looked at us in fear, and idea struck me like a brick to the head.

I concentrated on my horn and made it glow a dull glow, the fox then looked over to me, its paws taking hesitant steps towards me,

"C'mon little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you" I said in a quiet voice, I slowly stretched out my right hoof, once it was extended the fox was wary of it, it got closer and sniffed my hoof nervously. It the slowly and shakily put its head to my hoof, and with the invisible fingers I had I slowly and gently started to pet it. It then got closer to me and started to rub its head against my hoof.

"Well, looks like I have a new friend now, well Luna? What were you so afraid of?" I asked giggling lightly and still petting the fox,

"I-it's just, I…I had a bad experience with foxes when I was a little filly and I've been afraid ever since" she said lowering her head lightly,

"Well, c'mon over here a pet the little guy, he's only a cub, so I doubt he'd be able to hurt you, besides how can you be afraid of this cute wittle guy?" I said in a childish manner petting it more.

She nodded and slowly and nervously walked over to us, she sat down on her haunches beside me and looked at the fox cub, it then looked up at her with curiosity, it then slowly and nervously walked closer to her, it got to her front hoof, Luna was slightly shaking in fear. The fox cub then did something that I deemed as extremely cute, it licked her left fore hoof, Luna eeped lightly and looked at it lick her fore hoof and then rub itself against her.

"I…I guess he is pretty cute, in fact almost too cute, he's just so fwuffy I want to snuggle him" she said giggling,

"I know, why do you think I love foxes so much?" I said giving a soft laugh, as I did I saw that the foxes tail started to wag, I very lightly sqwee'd. Luna saw the tail wagging and d'awwwed.

"I guess this little guy really like us huh?" I said looking at Luna,

"I guess so, I think you're going to want to keep aren't you?" Luna said giggling lightly, I looked at her with wide eyes and put on a pout,

"Pweaase?~" I said in a very childish manner, she giggled loudly at this,

"I'll see what I can do with Celly" she said, I sqwee'd and she whimpered, "I'll talk to her now then" she said,

"Yay" I said in a Fluttershy like quietness.

Luna then stood up and was about to leave but the fox cub whimpered and stopped her in her tracks,

"Aw~, he wants me to stay" she said looking at it,

"Either that or wants to go with you" I said standing up myself, I looked at it, "Is that it? You want to go with Woona?" I said the cub stood up and barked as it's tail wagged, I nodded and then placed him on my back, he placed his paws on my head and pushed himself up on top of my head looking around the room from the new height,

"Well, lets go and talk to Celly" I said walking out the door with Luna walking beside me.

We took our time walking so as to not let the cub fall off and also to get used to the palace. After ten minutes of walking we arrived at Celestia's door. I then raised my hoof and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly and Celestia's head popped out,

"What is it you two?" she asked,

"Well, its just that Luna and I found a little animal in her room and well…I was wondering if I could keep it" I said, nervously shifting my hooves around,

"What kind of animal? Is it cute? Adorable even?" she asked her eyes looking at me and giving off a small giggle,

"We both think so, but take a look for yourself" I said lying down and plucking the fox cub attached to my mane, holding the cub in front of my face, "Well? Can I keep him Celly? Please?" I said holding him close and nuzzling him gently, he did the same back licking my face as he did so.

Celestia, then -surprisingly- squealed,

"Awww, could I hold him?" she asked, I then held him out, Celestia the stepped out from the door and picked him up with her own fore hooves. She brought him close to her face, and gave him a small kiss on top of his head, his tail then started to wag and he leaned out and licked Celestia's cheek. She then put him down, and he walked over to me and nuzzled my left fore hoof, 'now that I think about it, what gender is it?' I thought to myself.

I then picked it up facing me and saw that it was a female,

"Well, that explains the friendliness" I said aloud, Luna and Celestia looked at me in confusion,

"What do you mean Shade?" Luna asked, I faced the fox cub to her,

"It's female, so that explains why she's so friendly with me" I said putting the cub down.

They both nodded and Celestia looked at me,

"If she gets her shots and you pinkie pie swear to take care of her, you can keep her" she said, I looked at her in adoration, I quickly got up and hugged her,

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, THANK YOU~, and I Pinkie Pie promise, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" I said releasing her from the hug and doing the actions to said Pinkie Pie promise.

"I will Provide you with enough bits every week for you to get groceries, and pay for all the necessities that you'd want, as well as to paint the interior and exterior" Celestia said,

"Just curious, but how much would that really be?" I said genuinely curious since I know nothing about the worth of bits, she then tapped a hoof to her chin and thought for a second,

"Roughly about five hundred bits per week, and whenever you need you can always send a letter to me in case you need more funds for a day" she said, then her face lit up, like anyone's would when they had a great idea. She retreated back into the room and came back out a few second later with a stack of papers,

"And with these you'll be able to do just that, I put a small enchantment on these so that when you burn it like spike it will evaporate and fly straight up here, and it will go to whichever one of us depending on the name you write on the letter" she says, I then try and successfully spread my wings, she then set the papers on my back, she then put a small paper weight on top of it.

"Well, I guess we better get back to your room Luna, start packing my things, we only have the rest of today together so we'll want to get that out of the way as soon as possible" I said turning towards the direction her room was in, she nodded and started to head towards her room,

"Well, are you coming little one?" I said looking to the fox cub, it barked and started to walk beside me.

Minutes later we were back at Luna's room,

"Hey, Luna? I think I may have thought of a name for the fox" I said,

"Oh, really? Let's hear it" she replied,

"Well, it's only a thought, but, how about Yuna?" I said scratching my neck with a hoof,

"Well, it does sound nice, well how about you little one, do you like the name Yuna?" Luna said lying down in front of her, she then barked and licked her cheek.

"Seems like she likes the name, and you Luna" I said giggling softly.

I then used my magic to take the papers off of my back and placed them on the floor. I went over to the cabinets and pulled out my bag, where all my clothes were still inside, I picked up my clothes that were strewn around the room from previous days and folded them, then placing them in the bag. I carried the bag over to the papers then placed the papers in the bag clipping the bag shut.

"Well, what else am I gonna need for down in Ponyville?" I asked aloud,

"Well, you'd need, no…you can buy those down there…hmmm….OOH!" she said, shouting like she remembered something, she then disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing standing on her hind legs, holding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" I said trying to peak behind her, she moved so that I couldn't,

"Only a gift from me and something you might want from your home" she replied, I then started hopping up and down.

"If you're wanting them sit nicely" she said, I did as told, "now~…beg like a puppy" she said, I then sat up on my haunches my fore hooves in front of my face pouting and giving her the eyes, "Now give me a kiss" she said, I then walked over to her, standing up, I gave her a soft, long kiss on the lips. She then giggled, her horn aglow, then two items came from behind her back, one being a large oddly shaped case and the other being a small box.

I looked at the small box first grabbing it in my own magic I opened it, and took out a pendant, it was in the shape of a crescent moon, and was made of a deep blue gem,

"W-what is this made from?" I asked,

"Oh, it is made from moon sapphires" she replied, "I got them a few days after I returned from Nightmare Moons curse" she added.

"I…I don't know what to say Luna…it's…its beautiful" I said putting it on, once I did there was a small blue glow emitting from me for a few seconds before it faded, "What was that all about?" I asked confused,

"Well, I put a small telepath enchantment on it, now you can talk with me whenever you want as long as you're in range of the gem or are touching it" she replied a smile on her face, I then looked towards the large object now,

'Okay, if this was the gift then that's something from home' I thought to myself,

'Ooh, you're a smart one aren't you?' Luna said in my mind, which half scared the crap out of me, I walked over to it, grabbing it in my magic I opened it and what came out made me very joyful,

"MY GUITAR!" I shouted in joy, I placed it down gently and walked over to Luna,

"What?" she said confused, I just smiled and kissed her very passionately yet softly.

After a few minutes of that I broke the kiss grabbing my guitar with my magic I put it back in the case which looked brand new,

"D-did you get me a new case?" I said looking at Luna,

"Yes, I did, I got some royal seamstress' to whip it up for you, I also kind of enchanted your guitar as well, so that no matter where you are when you need it, it will appear in front of you, and it also cannot be broken and it will tune itself for whatever song you need to play it in" she said shifting her hooves, "I hope that's alright?" she said looking at me with sad eyes,

"Luna, it's more than alright, its great, this s the best thing ever, thank you" I said kissing her again, but this time twice on each cheek and a long kiss on the lips.

By the time I was done she was blushing, again.

"W-well, I guess that, that's us finished packing?" Luna said slightly dazed,

"Yup, now all that's left is to wait for the thuds, crashes and maybe even a little thunder" I said giggling, but funnily enough just after I said that, all of the mentioned happened.

"That, was quick, and perfectly timed too" I said looking towards the door,

"Yes, it was rather odd, but I guess we better get everything and head to wherever that happened" she replied, sighing lightly, I pulled up her head to face mine,

"Hey, with your gem I'll always be send you wishes of sweet dreams, wonderful days and also I'll be sending you kisses along with those" I said giggling with a smile on my face. She then cheered up a little, she then helped me put on my bag and put Yuna on my back, I grabbed my guitar with magic and kept it floating beside me, we then headed down to where we though the crashes were which was right in the grand hall lobby. Sitting in a pile of rubble, rubbing her head was none other that Derpy whooves, saddlebag with the muffin clips on either side. We then walked down to her.

"You okay?" I asked, knowing she would be fine,

"Yeah, I'm okay…I just don't know what went wrong" she replied shaking her head slightly getting the dust out of her mane.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're gonna be fine" I said giggling,

'I'm surprised you're holding up this well without bursting into sqwees' Luna said in my head,

'You and me both, in my head I'm hopping around like mad but I'm surprised my body hasn't reacted' I replied to her.

Derpy then opened her eyes and looked at us, or rather one eye was on me and the other on Luna, she then gasped,

"Y-you're majesty" she said, bowing to Luna,

"Please, do stand up, I'm not one for formalities with ponies from Ponyville" Luna said bringing her up with a hoof,

"R-right, sorry, anyways, I have a letter for you from Mayor Mare" she said as she rummaged through her bag and brought out a single letter and hoofed it to Luna.

Luna grabbed it with her magic and opened it, she read it and looked at me,

"They have your house ready Shade, you can move in today, and the elements and I with help you decorate" Luna said.

I then chuckled nervously,

"I, don't think that'd be a good idea, I mean, I have a distinct style as you well know and I think it'd be better to fix up the place by myself" I said shifting my hooves under me, Luna looked at me and nodded,

"Well, that's true…Rarity would always try to make it look perfect, Rainbow dash would be trying to improve everything, Fluttershy would do no harm, Pinkie pie, well, Celestia knows what she would do, Applejack would only make it more homey, and Twilight, hmm I don't know, I think all she would do is supervise" Luna said giggling lightly.

"Well, anyways I guess we better, oh, I was just about to say that we go and get you Celly" I said looking towards the stairs, Derpy then looked over to her and bowed again. Celestia walked down the stairs to us and nodded at each of us,

"You can rise now Derpy" she said in her motherly tone as per usual, Derpy then rose from her bow with a smile on her face,

"Th-this is an honour, meeting both princesses in one day, and being graced with their kindness" Derpy said barely audibly but we all heard it,

"Oh, Didn't you know Derpy? Shade here is a new Prince, one almost closely related to us, even though we aren't blood related, we are still connected by being Alicorns" Celestia said pointing a hoof at me, Derpy looked at me and bowed quickly,

"P-please, Derpy, you don't have to do that, I don't like formalities, and from now on please, treat me as an equal, I will accept no more and no less than an equal, as I will be doing that same, I mean if I'm moving to Ponyville then well, I'm going to have to repeat that in front of everypony in front of town hall" I said the second half more to myself, "I have a lot of work to get done when I arrive in Ponyville" I said with a sigh.

Celestia and Luna giggled, Derpy then rose from her bow,

"Okay, now this is amazing, two princesses and a new prince, I'm so happy I could faint" she said wobbling lightly,

"Please don't, if you did I'd be worried sick, not to mention I wouldn't leave until you're better and you know that's true Luna, Celly" I said gesturing towards them, Derpy looked at them they both nodded knowing it was true,

"W-wow…y-you'd really be worried about me?" Derpy asked, hey eyes watering lightly, I nodded,

"Well, yeah, of course I would, I'm just that kind of pony, I just care for everypony, big or little, mean or kind, if someone needs help, me being there is what you'll find" I said booping her snout lightly, once I did that she giggled lightly, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that" she said sniffling,

"Well Derpy, if you ever need someone to talk to, come find me in Ponyville, cause I'll be moving there in a few hours, or minutes, and Luna's coming with to help me paint the house, and Celly too if she wants to tag along" I said looking at them,

"Well, I suppose it would be much more fun that being in court for hours on end, besides, it's been a long time from my last visit to Ponyville, I think the town would enjoy an informal visit" Celestia said.

I nodded, "Then its decided, all ten of us will go down to Ponyville" I said, but I then saw Derpy adorn a look of sadness, "Wh-what's wrong? D-d-did I say something?" I asked franticly, worried that I had hurt her in a way,

"N-no, it's just that, well, this was the only letter I had to deliver today and, well, I don't really think, well, I don't think I'd get paid for delivering just one letter, especially even when its long distance" Derpy said lowering her head slowly, after she had said that I was confused, confused as to why somepony wouldn't pay her, after all the trouble she's had to go through and since her eye's are normally in a constant derp then it makes it harder to deliver letters.

"Well, if your boss doesn't pay you then I certainly will" I said looking at her with a smile, her ears perked up and her head rose up from the ground, with tears in her eyes,

"Y-y-y-you would?" she asked lightly sniffling, I smiled,

"Of course, with all the hassle you had to go through in getting here and with your eyes, they make it harder to fly, but you do it anyways, that sheer determination **has** to be rewarded" I said waving a single hoof around. Just as I finished talking there was a light bark coming from my back, I looked laid down and pulled the fox out from my mane, I looked at the small vixen, "What's wrong Yuna?" I asked, my answer was given when a small growl came from her stomach, "Ah, well, sounds like we better get you some food Yuna, so, do you like apples?" I asked, I was answered with the wag of her tail, "Well, lets go to Ponyville then, it should only take about a half hour to get there, maybe ten minutes, I don't know, how long does it normally take Celly?" I asked her, she scratched her chin with a hoof,

"Roughly about five minutes if there are no rough winds, ten if we're flying against the wind" she replied, I nodded back,

"Well, we just have to get the elements and then all ten of eleven of us will set out to Ponyville" I said.

"Wait, eleven?" Derpy said, confused,

"Well, yeah, eleven, the six element bearers, us three royals, Yuna here and you" I said as if it was obvious, her eyes the straightened out and stared at me as if she thought I was joking, "I'm not joking, you're riding with us, well, probably just with me, Luna and Celestia, maybe Twilight too if she clings to Celly" I said laughing lightly at the end, "Well, anyways, lets get to the carriages" I said picking up Yuna and placing her on my back again in front of my bag on the back of my neck..

We all went out to the courtyard where two large carriages sat, Pegasus guards hooked up to them. Celestia, Luna, Derpy and myself walked down the steps to meet the elements which had just arrived back, all of them had various things with them, Rarity with three bags full of fabrics, Twilight with a few books and a smile plastered on her face, not an extremely wide one, just a joyful smile, Fluttershy with various flowers from the gardens as well as a rose in her mane, Rainbow dash was slightly sweating, due to her practicing, Applejack just had a smug look on her face, Pinkie, was not here, nowhere to be found. Oh well, it is Pinkie, she'll turn up somewhere sooner or later.

"So, I see you all enjoyed yourselves" I said looking at them,

"Yer darn tootin'" Applejack said giving off a small laugh, the others only nodded, then again there was a small bark coming from Yuna, when the bark sounded Fluttershy looked around franticly, then when I pulled Yuna from my mane, she looked over,

"We have to get you some food quickly, Fluttershy, you carrying any food? Is anyone? Little Yuna here needs it" I said, Yuna giving off a whimper, causing all but Rainbow Dash to 'd'awww'

"Y-y-yes I h-have some f-f-f-food, b-but its o-only th-this apple from s-sweet apple a-acres" Fluttershy said, then pulled out an apple that once Yuna heard the word apple and her ears perked up, she then saw the apple and her tail started wagging.

Fluttershy put the apple next to Yuna and laid down beside her, Yuna then began to gnaw at the apple, which made me giggle, I then picked up the apple in my magic, biting off a piece I gave the piece to Yuna who chewed and swallowed it easier, I done this until the apple was gone and only the core remained. I threw the apple core in a bin that was nearby. I looked to Yuna and she seemed to be a happy fox now that she was fed.

Yuna then walked over the Fluttershy and rubbed herself on her left fore hoof.. Along with the others -except Rainbow Dash- Luna and myself 'd'awwwed' at this.

"So, where did that adorable fox come from Ro-hehe I mean Shade?" Rarity asked correcting herself mid sentence,

"Well, ironically enough, we found her in Luna's room, its pretty ironic cause foxes are nocturnal creatures" I said chuckling a little,

"An' ahl'be, it's a vixen too" Applejack said looking at it from behind,

"Yeah, I was surprised at that too" I said scratching an itch on my head

"W-well I think she's adorable, a-are you going to keep her" Fluttershy asked, I nodded back,

"Yeah, but the first things first when we get to Ponyville and that's Yuna getter her shots" I said picking her up and placing her on my back again.

"So, shall we all get on the carriages and head down?" I said receiving a nod from everyone. We all got into the carriages except Dash, who flew by herself, in one carriage were Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and in the other was Derpy, Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Yuna and myself. While Twilight and Celestia talked, Luna was leaning her head on my shoulder and resting her eyes, although while Derpy was quiet it seemed she was nervous about being in here with us.

"There's no need to be nervous Derpy, really, I'm just like any other pony" I said, she laughed nervously,

"S-sorry, it's just this is the longest I've ever been around royalty, so forgive me if I'm too quiet, I'm just really nervous, not to mention you said I've to treat you like any other pony, I don't really know how to do that when I know you're royalty" she replied nervously, I smiled

"Well, what do you normally do when you meet somepony new and you want to make friends?" I asked.

She scratched her chin with a hoof,

"Well, I normally give them one of my home baked muffins and talk with them" she replied,

"Well, why don't you start there?" I said laughing a little, she giggled and reached into one of her saddlebags and brought out a chocolate-chip muffin, she hoofed it to me and I grabbed it in my magic, I raised it to my mouth and took a single bite, and honestly, all my taste buds dies and went to heaven.

"Dear Celestia, this is **the **best muffin I have ever had in my life" I said with a mouthful of muffin, after I said that I then stuffed my face with the rest of the muffin, as I did I heard her giggle. After I finished off the muffin I wiped my face and licked my hoof.

"Now, that is something I never expected royalty to do" she said giggling away,

"Well, I never used to be royalty, I was only just recently declared the new prince, I was just a regular pony, 'cept for the fact I was an alicorn, just one day my mum just upped and left during the night, she left me a note saying to go to Canterlot, that's what I did, and as I got there I was immediately brought to the princesses, they signed a form and had me sign it too and then bada-bing-bada-boom, I'm a prince, then just a few days, spending it really close to Luna, we got together" I said covering up the patches that would cover up my sudden appearance.

"Shade, there's no need to bother her with our relationship, besides, its still embarrassing to talk about" Luna said hiding her blush in my shoulder, I laughed lightly at this. I used a hoof to raise her head, I then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She 'eeped' lightly and I giggled at it,

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, you know that" I said, she blushed even more and hid behind her hooves,

"Shade, I would appreciate it, if you didn't tease my sister" Celestia said looking over to us,

"I wasn't teasing, I was being honest, she genuinely does look cute when she's embarrassed" I said nuzzling the side of her face.

Derpy and I then Talked for the rest of the ride, when we arrived in Ponyville Trumpets announced our arrival. 'either they saw us coming or somepony tipped them off, oh well, I might as well get to saying to them that I don't want to be treated like royalty' I thought to myself, as we landed on the ground a number of ponies surrounded the carriages, the elements in the first carriage got out and trotted over to ours which was swamped with ponies.

As we opened the door to the carriage the ponies backed up a lot, first out stepped Derpy and Twilight, then Celestia, then Luna, then me. When all the Ponies saw me they all gasped.

"Don't worry, my little ponies, go on, introduce yourself" Celestia said waving a hoof to send me forward, I nodded and stepped forward, I looked at the crowd and gulped lightly,

"H-hello everypony, m-my name is Shade, Shade Darkstar" I said looking at them all,

'So you decided just to go with it then?' Luna asked me telepathically

'Yeah, it was annoying me to no end and I liked that one so, to hay with it' I replied with a chuckle.

"Don't forget your title" Celestia said, making me sigh deeply,

"Correction, Prince Shade Darkstar" I said, when they all heard Prince they gasped, the colts and stallions looked at me with curiousness, whereas the fillies and mares looked me with interest.

Luna then walked over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek, and then I heard a voice from the crown,

"AW C'MON! HE'S WITH LUNA! HOW CAN WE COMPETE WITH THAT?" it said, obviously female, then that reminded me of a question that I had not yet asked, I walked over to Celestia,

"Hey, Celly?" I said beckoning her down, she leaned down to my height which wasn't very far,

"Yes, what is it?" she asked,

"Well, its just about the society, is it monogamous or polygamous?" I asked, genuinely curious,

"Well, it can be both, but all that depends on if you marry, if not, males are allowed to have harems, the minimum is only two, but I can tell you the most any pony has gotten was eight, but we never know, somepony might break that record, but we'll just have to see" she replied.

For a few seconds I thought she was talking about me by the way she looked at me but I brushed it off, thinking I could never do that. I nodded taking in the new information. I looked back to the crowd all of them, males looking at me with jealousy, some with smug grins, and some sad, in fact I saw a unicorn stallion run away crying, that had actually made me feel a little bad for him, although I saw a number of mares run after him, which made me feel better knowing he's getting a bit more attention now.

"Well, shall we go town hall and speak with Mayor Mare?" I asked Celestia, she nodded and we all walked to town hall. When we arrived Mayor Mare was at the doors to greet us.

"Good day Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and to you Prince Shade" she said with a smile on her face,

"And the same to you Mayor Mare" Celestia replied,

"Well, come inside and we'll sign the paperwork, after that I'll show Prince Shade to his new house" she said.

We all walked into the town hall and talked for a few minutes, we then dealt with the paperwork, not forgetting to sign anything. Once we were done we stepped outside again, most of the ponies getting on with their day, but there were a countable number of mares were still following me. We walked to my new house. It was on the outskirts of town, not to far from Fluttershy's cabin, seriously I could see it from the garden easily, I mean really our houses were about fifty feet at most away from each other.

Well, I'd go over when I'm done decorating and painting. The Mayor opens the door to the cabin and we walk in, I look around and see that its fairly decorated just having a two couches on both sides of the living room, with a coffee table between them. On the right side of the room beside the couch on both sides were small cabinets with lamps on top of them. Beside the couch on the other side of the room was just a small reading lamp on top of a small cabinet.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that there were brand new metal pots and pans up on a hanger, as well as brand new plates, each one with a different pattern to it. There was also crystal clean glasses, cups and mugs, but the most surprising thing was that the fridge and shelves we're fully stocked.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna need to learn how to cook, desperately and it seems like I'm not buying food for the next few weeks, or days, depending on how my apatite is" I said looking around. Luna walked up beside me coming from the living room,

"Well, when Tia asked them to prepare a house I didn't think they'd go and refurbish everything, I especially didn't think they'd fully stock the fridge and shelves" she said, I turned to her,

"Yeah, you and me both Luna" I replied, "Well, I'm gonna go check the upstairs now, care to join me?" I said walking to the stairs, Luna followed a few paces behind.

I walked into the master bedroom first and gawked at what I saw,

"J-j-jeeze, this bed is fit for even Celly to sleep on" I said, my jaw hanging down, Luna came in as I said that and saw what I saw, it was a wonderful double bed, with white sheets, and a red velvet quilt with golden lining, it had a white canopy that drapes over the sides and end, the bed frame was a wonderful light brown shade, almost like mahogany but lighter.

Then Celestia came in,

"What is fit for me to sleep on?" she said as she entered, she saw the bed, "Oh, well, it is a beautiful bed, I'll give it that, but I wouldn't sleep on it, because this bed now belongs to you Shade, although, knowing you, you'd insist I sleep on it, if I ever come to stay for a night or two that is" she adds, "Well, since everything has been fully prepared for you I guess all that's left to do now is re-paint and re-decorate" she said walking down the stairs.

Luna and I soon followed,

"Wait, you mean the house isn't for you your majesty?" Mayor Mare asked her,

"I never said it was, it is for the new Prince though, he'll be the one staying in Ponyville, I have far to many duties in Canterlot to move here, and as much as I would love to stay in Ponyville I would be treated to nicely, you would give me or Luna mostly anything for free, whereas the Prince, he refuses to be treated like royalty, he doesn't like being treated like some form of ruler or even anything more than a regular pony" Celestia replied to her, "Can't you see the look on his face, he's actually nervous about accepting all this" she added.

"Th-that's true, I…I really don't know if I can accept this much generosity" I said nervously. Mayor Mare looked a little upset, "B-but, if you wont take no for an answer then I can't do anything" I added, her face filling with cheer,

"Thank you, the ponies that helped will be happy to hear that you actually felt nervous to accept their work" she said trotting in place.

I chuckled lightly,

"Well, make sure you tell them how shocked I was at how gorgeous the bed is, I mean really, that is some really amazing work" I said giving a nervous laugh, "A-although, I will be changing the colours of things in here, I mean I have a really odd colour pallet, I mean, my top three favourite colours are red, black and white, so most of this will be changed colour to match my tastes, although there will be other colours that match it" I said looking around the room, paying attention to colours, the couches were a dark green, the walls were a sunset orange and the ceiling a creamish yellow.

Mayor Mare nodded,

"I understand, everyone has their tastes and you just want the place to suit yours" she said understandingly. I nodded in reply, Celestia then turned to me,

"Well, I'll be off back to the castle, I'm using a teleportation spell, once I'm back at the castle I'll send your first five-hundred bits right away" she said backing up a bit,

"Thanks Celly, not only are you a great princess, but you're an amazing….I want to say sister but we aren't even related, so yeah, you're an amazing pony in your own ways" I said, Celestia giggled at me and smiled, her horn then lit up and we were blinded by a while flash for a few moments.

After I regained my sight and balance there was a small poof that came from the fire place followed by a loud thud. I turned to face it and I then saw a large sack with a note pinned to the top. I walked over to it and took the note in my magic, I floated the note over to me and read it.

_**Dear Prince Shade,**_

_**It's Celestia, I just wanted to let you know that this is your first five-hundred, and the next will come next week at this time on this day, any leftover bits will be added to the next fund and will be taken away from the original. Also, just to let you know Luna is allowed to stay with you whenever she pleases, so long as you both write to me in Canterlot. Hope to hear from you soon,**_

_**Princess Celestia of Equestria.**_

I giggled lightly at it,

"What is it Shade?" Luna asked, I turned to face her and gave her the note through magic. I saw her eyes scan the page and after it all she giggled too. "Well, it seems I'll be staying the night Shade, I'll write back to Tia, you go out and buy some paints, and do be careful around the mares as well as the stallions" she said, her horn then glowed and she took my bag off me, she then took everything out of it put about thirty bits inside and put it back on me, "Oh, and do take Yuna to the vets to get her shots, if you forget then you wont be able to keep her" she reminded me.

I nodded and turned to face the door, I then checked if Yuna was still nestled in my mane, which she was,

"I'll go and do that first, don't want to leave it till last and end up forgetting" I said as I opened the door, Mayor Mare walked out first and I followed, closing the door behind me.

"Prince Shade if you don't mind me asking, who's Yuna?" Mayor Mare asked, I chuckled, I then pulled Yuna out of my mane with magic and held her in front of me,

"This is Yuna, my pet fox cub, Celly said I could keep her if I have her get shots and take care of her by myself" I replied, I then put Yuna back in my mane.

She nodded and resumed walking, "Oh and before I forget, don't call me prince, its kinda weird, and I'm pretty uncomfortable hearing it in my name" I said, she then looked at me shocked,

"W-why? Y-you are member of the royal family so we h-" she was saying before I cut her off,

"No, you don't **have** to, and I'm not ordering you as a member of royalty but I'm asking you as a new resident of Ponyville" I said, in a stern yet soft voice. She nodded and sighed in defeat.

As we walked to town, I looked around and observed the nice scenery. When we reached the edge of town we went out separate ways, 'Ok, now to find the vet' I thought to myself. I then began to walk in random directions until a certain teacher in Ponyville caught my eye, I then quickly ran over to her,

"Ex-excuse me, miss? Could you please tell me where the Ponyville veterinary hospital is?" I asked her politely,

"Sorry, but I wouldn't know, I think if anypony you should ask Fluttershy or maybe even just find Applejack, they could help you more" Cheerilee replied. I nodded and opted to look for Fluttershy.

I walked around town for about ten to twenty minutes, and I hadn't spotted Fluttershy anywhere, so I decided to do the next best thing, go to her cabin, I worked my way back home, which took an extra twenty minutes, I walked across the field and knocked on Fluttershy's door.

After a few minutes the door opened, revealing Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy, I kinda need your help" I said, she looked at me curiously,

"R-really? Wh-what do you n-need my h-help with?" she asked, hiding behind her mane slightly,

"Well, I need to get Yuna her shots and I can find the local vet, and well, you're the next best thing, so I thought you could help with that" I said shifting my hooves under me nervously,

"Well, of course I'll help, if its to help an animal then I'd be glad to help" she replied.

I trotted in place out of joy, I then took Yuna from my mane and set her down. Fluttershy then opened the door wider and allowed us to walk in, as we did Yuna was literally sticking to my side, as in she would not let contact from my left fore hoof be broken.

We followed Fluttershy to the back room which looked like a kitchen but the shelves were filled with bandages, various medicines and some veterinary equipment.

"How in Equestria do you even handle all of the equipment? I mean you don't have magic to grab it" I said, my mind wandering around as I look around at the shelves.

"W-well, I either grab it with my teeth or I g-grab it w-with my hooves" she replied, hiding behind her mane.

I nodded and looked down to Yuna, then back at Fluttershy,

"So, should I leave Yuna in your care till you're done?" I asked,

"Y-yes, i-it'll be a couple of hours b-before I'm finished and she's all healed" she replied, I nodded lightly, I looked back down to Yuna again,

"Ok, you stay here while I go get some things, ok Yuna?" I said to her, hoping she understood me, she then nodded and barked, "Well, I'll be back in a few hours then" I said walking to the door. I opened the front door and walked out.

After I closed the door behind me, I headed for Ponyville. After a few minutes of walking I again arrived at the exit of Ponyville. I walked straight to the centre of town, quite a few ponies bowing to me on the way. I sighed 'I'll have to get this dealt with really soon, if I don't then I'll just end up being bowed to wherever I go here' I thought to myself as I continued to walk down the streets, my eyes wandering from building to building looking for either a hardware store or a paint shop, cause either would do paint that I needed.

Eventually after fifteen minutes of aimless walking I found a paint shop, I quickly hopped over to it and entered, pushing the front door open with the ring of a bell, I trotted inside.

After I was in I was greeted by a friendly face, Applejack,

"Well howdy there Shade, never expected yall to come in here, so you in here for paint, well no duh, it is a paint store, sorry bout that, 'watcha looking for? Maybe ah could help ya?" She said,

"Yeah, you could help me, well, I'm lookin for red, black and white paint, that's all I'll be needing, but I'll be needing quite a lot of it, and I've only got thirty bits on me, so how much could I get for that?" I asked, but when I said thirty she had a shocked expression."Th-thirty? Ah never carry more than ten from day to day" she replied and started walking down the aisles, I still have to get used to the value change here, I remember its normally no more than two or three bits for most things from the show,

"Well, Luna just gave me thirty, so I would've figured that would be appropriate, I mean her being a princess and all" I said in a nervous tone and began to follow.

We then arrived at a large selection of reds, I looked down them all, and began looking for one that matched the red in my mane and tail,

"Well, ah guess ya couldn't go wrong in 'trustin her judgement with money, what are you 'doin by the way?" she asked me, a curious look on her face,

"What I'm doing is looking for a red that matches the tone in my mane and tail" I replied looking at the various tubs and buckets with focus.

After a few minutes I found one that matched my mane almost on par, I picked it up with my magic and nodded to Applejack, she nodded back and lead me down another aisle and it was filled with tones from black to white, I picked up a large tub of pure midnight black. I nodded to Applejack saying that I was done, she nodded back and walked me towards the counter.

Once there I put the tubs of paint on top of the counter and the pony behind it looked at them, he then turned to me, his eyes widened and he smiled meekly,

"Th-that'll be s-seven bits please" he said, in a nervous shaky voice, I nodded and retrieved seven bits from my saddle-pack and laid them on the counter, I then picked up the paint with my magic and walked out the door.

I started walking towards my house, giving a gentle trot as I go down the street with a smile on my face, Pinkie Pie's "smile smile smile" playing in my head.

After a good few minutes, I was nit to far from my house and since I was gonna pick up Yuna later so why not check up now? I walked over to Fluttershy's door and gave three knocks, there was a scurrying noise and a few scratches at the door,

"Wait Yuna, back up a little, I need to see who it is first" said a gentle voiced Fluttershy, the scratching stopped so Fluttershy must be looking through the peep hole, "Well Yuna, its Shade I guess you're gonna go back now" she said again, there were happy barks coming from inside, had to be Yuna.

There was a few sliding noises and a few clicks and clacks, she must've had a ridiculous amount of locks. The door opened and Yuna ran out and started running circles around my hooves.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too Yuna" I said to her as she nuzzled my left fore-hoof, I looked up to Fluttershy, "And thanks a bundle Fluttershy, you're the best vet I could ever know, and a little something for your troubles" said to her as I pulled out seven bits from my saddle bag and placed them in front of her."O-oh, n-no, you d-don't have to pay me, its j-just what friends a-are for" she said,

"Don't you remember what I said when I got here? I'm going to repay you, like it or not, and since I'm a prince now, then I can repay you, and I will be doing so" I said in a soft voice, making sure to never raise it around her.

She nodded gently, "I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings by doing this, but, not a lot of people have shown me the kindness you and everypony here has, and I feel indebted to you since you saved my life and you've helped me with Yuna, and I cant let that kindness go unpaid" I said to her again in a soft voice, she nodded again,

"W-well…th-there's always another way you could r-repay me" she said, I lightly raised an eyebrow,

"Huh? How?" I asked rather confused, and extremely oblivious to the look in her eyes and one her face.

"W-well, I-I need y-you to close your eyes first" she said, and I did so,

"Ok, so what no-" I was saying before I was cute off by a pair of lips pressing themselves against mine. I was shocked and my eyes opened as wind as possible, after a few seconds of her lips on mine there was an audible "whoosh" noise, and I felt my wings standing on end, 'damn it…I have a wing boner' I thought to myself.

After a few more seconds Fluttershy broke the kiss, the then picked up the bits and put them back in my saddle bag. She looks at me, still in shock, mouth hanging agape, she then quickly pecked my lips and pushed my jaw up, closing my mouth, she quickly retreated into her house an immense blush on her face, I turned to face my home and walked across the field towards it, as I reached the door it opened to reveal Luna.

"Well, you're back sooner than I thought, how come you were so quick?" she asked, I was still in my shocked "wing boner" state. I moved my mouth and lips bit the words weren't coming out, she looked at me and started to worry,

"Shade, what's wrong?" she asked me, I started to mumble and get louder,

"F….Flu….Fluttershy…j-j-j-just…k-k-k-kiseed me" I eventually said, it was loud enough for her to hear as she dawned a look of relief,

"Thank heavens, I thought there was something seriously wrong, at least now I can tell why your wings are standing on end" she said with a giggle.

I shook my head and gave a heavy sigh,

"Its gonna take a while before I'm used to this polygamy, I thought I was gonna be in serious trouble" I said gently dropping the paint tubs and forcing my wings down with my magic and hooves, but no matter how many times I tried, they kept poofing back up, I looked to Luna, "Little help here?" I said, she giggled and lifted the tubs of paint inside,

"Come inside and we'll see what I can do" she said, I nodded and trotted inside with Yuna behind me, after Yuna was inside I closed the door behind I turned around I was greeted with a passionate kiss, then there was a soft stroking at my wings by Luna's fore-hooves, I leaned into the kiss, my eyes closing slowly. After a few minutes of the kissing Luna broke off and I felt my wings were now back down and smoothed out on my back, I looked into Luna's eyes, slightly dazed due to the kiss, but also a little giddy,

"Th-thanks Luna, you're a HUGE help" I said, my eyes slightly spinning, 'HAHA I can derp now, Yay~' I though to myself giggling in my head.

"Not a problem, its one of the reasons I'm here, to help you" she said turning around and flicking her tail in my face and walking off into the kitchen with the tubs of paint, while she was doing so I was practically starring at her flank, watching her tail swish from side to side. I realised what I was doing and slapped my face to snap me out of it.

"What was that slapping noise?" she asked as her heap popped around the corner of the door frame in the kitchen,"N-nothing" I said as I scratched my now -most likely- bruised jaw, which was searing with pain, as I realised I had much greater strength than my human body and I was glad that I was tougher as if I was human and had this strength my jaw would probably be broken.

"Ok then, well, I'll get dinner ready ok?" she said from the kitchen,

"S-sure, what are we gonna have?" I asked her back in reply, I heard a few clicks and the lighting of a flame,

"Well, I was thinking we'd have some hay bacon strips, some rice, some roses, lilies, and a few steamed vegetables" she said, as I walking into the kitchen, hearing her say all the foods even the vegg despite how I despise them, I was slightly drooling, I wiped my mouth with my left fore-hoof,

"That…that sounds delicious" I said standing beside her.

"I know" she giggled "I can tell, cause I could hear the drool leave your mouth in a river" she added giggling more, I blushed and looked away, giving a nervous chuckle,

"Sorry bout that" I said scratching my face with my right fore-hoof, she leaned over to me and kissed my cheek,

"Don't worry about it, I find it amusing" she said, nuzzling my face softly.

"So, do you want any help cooking?" I asked kindly, she shook her head softly,

"No, its alright, I'll be fine, just go wait in the living room, I'll cook this and be there in a few minutes" she said, giving me a soft peck on the lips, "Well? Go on" she added pushing me softly for a few seconds before I softly walked into the living room.

I plopped myself down on the couch and oddly sat like my regular human self, I chuckled to myself, 'seems like I'd make great friends with Lyra' I thought to myself. I looked around the room and saw that there was a vinyl record player, with three boxes full of them beside it.I walked over to them and started sifting through them, seeing the names of them, strangely it was every song I had on my I-pod nano, plus a few of my favourite fan made pony themed songs.

I picked up a vinyl labelled "Discord - Eurobeat Brony" I placed it on the vinyl player, wound it up a few times and placed the needle on the edge of the disk and it began playing.

After it finished and the static began playing I took the needle off using my magic, then I took the vinyl off the player and put it back in its case. I picked out another disk which on the case showed a picture of Nightmare Moon. I had guessed it was "The Moon Rises" by "PonyPhonic" even though it was a song that showed the transition from Princess Luna to Nightmare Moon, I still believed it was a beautiful song in its own way, with all the emotional turmoil laced in the lyrics throughout the song.

But due to it possibly bringing back bad memories for Luna I put it back, I pulled out another, the title showing on the case "Crepuscularity by Acoustic Brony" I decided this was a nice enough one and put it on the player, I wound it up again and it began playing.

About halfway though the song Luna came in carrying two plates full of food with her magic. I looked over to her and smiled shyly. It looked like she giggled and she then sat down beside me like her normal pony self, and then sat one plate on my lap.

I looked at the barely almost full plate of food that had been made in the space of ten minutes, I was on the verge of drooling but stopped myself, I then used my magic to get a steamed carrot and wrapped some noodles around it I then shoved it in my mouth and chewed on it.

Honestly, I have always despised vegetables but since my pony body is more suited to eat vegetables and the flavour of them was significantly better than when I was human. One thing I was glad about was that it didn't even taste like carrots at **all**. It actually tasted a lot like smoked sausage, absolutely delicious with noodles.

I then started to munch on every other vegetable, each tasting like a meat, and all delicious, and as for a little comical effect one actually tasted like chicken.

After about five minutes we both finished off our dinner and turned off the vinyl player. I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting,

"Looks like its time to raise the moon Luna" I said to her, she looked out the window and saw the sun setting,

"Looks like it, well, I guess I better get to it" she said getting up and walking to the door, I followed her outside to watch her.

As we stepped out the sun had finally set over the horizon and coloured the sky a deep hue of purple. Luna's horn then began to glow, she spread her wings and gave a few flaps of them and raised herself into the air, bringing the moon up with her.

Her horn then glowed brighter and the night sky was lit up with stars, but as she was doing so a star caught my eye, it was not to far from where Luna had placed her moon, it was unlike any star I've seen, it resembled the shape of the large star on Twilight's cutie mark, and was a hue of red and purple.

I looked at it finding it odd yet, strangely pretty. The more I stared at it the more it seemed to grow,

"Luna? What's that?" I asked her pointing my right fore-hoof to it. I saw her look to where I was pointing to and she seemed confused,

"I…I don't know, but…I'm getting a strange magical aura from it, it seems almost the same as yours, nay…its slowly changing into yours" she said as I continued to stare at the strange glow.

A few seconds later it felt like the star or whatever it was, was covering my left eye, not my right as I couldn't see it in that one strangely. As I continued to stare at it I then got a sudden pain in my left eye.

It was so excruciating that I fell to the ground and placed my fore-hooves over it, I was screaming in pain but it wouldn't be enough to make me pass out.

After a few minutes it slowly died down and faded away, I took my fore-hooves away and found them glistening, glistening with the shine of my blood, my eye had bled, a small amount but still enough to leave a small trail down my face and a considerable amount on my fore-hooves.

It was strange but for a few minutes of my lying there I couldn't hear a sing peep, when I did Luna was using the royal Canterlot voice, I sprang to life and stood up quickly, grabbing my ears while doing so, I looked around and everything seemed fine, I looked to where I saw the odd star and it was gone,

"W-what just happened?" I asked her, very confused, she looked at me afraid and yet relived,

"Y-you, j-just dropped to the ground and started screaming while holding your left eye…" she said with a gasp "Y-your eye…its…its changed…its not the same steel grey as they were…its…got a double star pattern….its like the main star in Twilight Sparkles cutie mark is imprinted on your eye…d-does anything feel strange?" she said, I looked around with my left eye closing my right eye for a few seconds, after that I opened my right eye again,

"No, everything feels just the same, nothings wrong" I replied, "Well, except for the light bleeding from my eye, that's weird" I added on nonchalantly.

Luna gave out a stressed sigh,

"Well, lets get you inside and get the blood off of your coat, I don't want you attracting wild animals" she said using her magic to lift me up as she walked over to the house, me floating behind her.

As we reached the house she pushed the door open and floated me inside, there was a scurrying sound and a light barking, from right around the corner came Yuna, she scurried across the floor and sat down in front of us. I laid both eyes on her and I felt a pulse through my body, Yuna began to bark, but it was muffled lightly, and the barking changed to words.

"Yay! Masters home!" she said, it sounded like a very young girl, somewhere from six to seven years old. I was very confused at this,

"D-did you hear that?" I asked Luna, she looked at me confused,

"Hear what? The only thing I heard was little Yuna's barking" she replied.

I was extremely confused at this and continued to look at Yuna, I then heard a giggle come from her,

"Masters eye looks like the pretty lights in the sky, its pretty" she said, Luna continued to move me until we were at the bathroom, with Yuna following behind her.

Luna set me down on the floor and I sat on my flank, Yuna came in and sat down beside me, nuzzling my side,

"I like you master, you're very kind, caring, and when you gave me to that yellow pony I had a great time, she was always treating me with very delicate care, you're very nice to me" Yuna said giving off a quiet sigh, "If only you could hear my voice" she added.

that's it I cant take it,

"I can hear you perfectly fine Yuna, there's no need to be sad" I said quietly, in an almost whispering tone, I was looking down to her and she looked back up at me, almost a shocked look in her eyes,

"Really? You can hear my true voice?" she asked, I looked at her with a smile,

"Loud and clear Yuna, that is you're name right? Or did you already have one?" I asked again, in a quiet tone.

Luna had been running the bath for a few minutes now waiting for the water to heat up, and adding the cold water in also. Yuna had looked at me with a somewhat smile on her muzzle,

"Actually, I was abandoned as a cub, so I was never given a name, so when you called me Yuna and I agreed that became my name, so yes, Yuna is my name" she replied looking a little sad when she said abandoned, I gave her a small scratch behind her ears and pet her softly and watched her tail start wagging,

"I like it when you do that master, it feels nice" she said in a giggling tone.

"Ok, get in the bath, I'll scrub you and wash your mane and tail, so all you have to do is sit still and relax" Luna said snapping me out of my light daze, I got up and nodded to her softly, I climbed in the tub but as I sat down I was greeting with burning, but I pushed on and sat down, after a few seconds the burning stopped and I was now relaxed.

I hen felt a scrubbing on my back and relaxed even more. After a few minutes of scrubbing it switched to rubbing shampoo into my mane and coat. after a few minutes of that I looked like a humongous bubbly marshmallow.

I giggled at this lightly,

"What is it?" Luna asked, I giggled again,

"Just the fact that I look like a giant bubbly marshmallow" I said giggling more, Luna looked over me for a few seconds, before giggling herself for a few seconds before the giggling turned into a full laugh.

"I guess you're right, you do look like a big marshmallow" she said still giggling at me, I heard a softer giggling, I looked down and saw it was coming from Yuna,

"What's a marshmallow?" Yuna asked, I mouthed to her 'I'll show you later' she nodded lightly.

Just then a large amount of water was poured over my head, washing all soap off and also burning the skin under my coat, I let out a loud groan of pain, just barely managing to hold back a scream.

"Well, get out and you can dry off, just let me get a towel for you" Luna said and then left the room, I got out of the bath and shook myself dry, but realised that was a bad idea, as just after I did it there was a poof noise and my coat, mane and tail all puffed up to "maximum" fluffiness.

There was a light giggling coming from Yuna, but I then saw Luna by the door, a huge smile on her face, she then burst out laughing, wait, correction, she was laughing while rolling on the floor. I was blushing right now, although because my coat had went poofy I doubt it would be easily seen. I saw that she had a towel beside her, I quickly grabbed it in my magic and rubbed myself down, my coat being patted down by it. All the while Luna was still laughing.

"Alright you had you laughs, now help me brush my mane and tail please?" I asked, she tried to control her laughter, but failed for a few seconds before standing up,

"Alright, alright, I'll help, now just go into the bedroom my fluffy pony" she said giggling, I nodded and walked to the bedroom Yuna following me all the while.

As I walked into the bedroom it seemed like the shadows had cowered from the light in the hallway, I walked in and sat on the bed, lying on my stomach with my eyes closed, I heard a few hoof steps and opened them but was shocked at what I saw and backed up to the head of the bed."N-n-nightmare M-moon? W-what are you doing h-here?" I asked her, seeing her look me up and down,

"So you're the pony that my former host has chosen?…nice body, very polite, very protective, rather emotional, and a very sweet nature, not bad for her tastes, if you had a pinch of n…wait….wow…I never saw that before….there's a lot of hidden naughtiness in that mind of yours isn't there, oh now that's overwhelmingly naughty, even for me, I wouldn't want on your bad side when you're desperate" she said walking over to me "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you or anypony else, the elements gave me something I lacked before, and that was compassion, though I still retain my…nasty and evil personality, I can be caring when I want to be" she added as she sat down on her haunches beside the bed.

"B-but, why are y-you here?" I asked again,

"Oh, that, well, I wanted to see how well of a suitor you were for little Luna, and it seems like you're actually better than anypony here in Equestria, most likely because, you're not from Equestria, anyways, I'll be dropping in every now and then just giving you small visits, even an evil moon empress needs somepony to talk to, ta-ta" she said leaning over and giving me a kiss on my cheek before turning into her mist form and retreating out the window and flying off somewhere unknown.

"Well…that was…interesting" I said to myself,

"Yes…it…it was" a voice only recognised as Luna's said from the door. I looked over to her and she had a brush in her magical grip and her eyes seemed that they could not grow any wider,

"Well…could you tell me how she still exists?" I asked her, she shook her head,

"Even I don't know why she's still alive, and in her own body no less, I'm just as confused as you are" she replied.

I looked out the window to the moon,

'Well, I guess things are gonna get interesting and mysterious' I thought to myself, I gave a sigh, "Well, what now?" I asked her,

"Well, I'm going to brush your mane and tail of course" she said while walking closer and using her magic to brush my mane slowly.


End file.
